


Inner Peace

by Lost_In_Time_x



Series: Little Steps [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Bruce, CoulsonLives!, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Steve, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Child Abuse, Poor Bruce, Self-Esteem Issues, The Whole Gang will be here eventually, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_In_Time_x/pseuds/Lost_In_Time_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This mindset had been a part of him for as long as he could remember but mostly it went unfulfilled; how awkward it would be if General Ross was to finally catch up with him when he's suckling a pacifier. No, it was much safer to ignore the 'little' side of him until he knew he was safe. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there wasn't a huge variety of Nonsexual age play works within the Marvel Fandom and thought that as I'd just joined I'd give it a go. I'm still pretty rusty but seeing as how I'll only update a chapter at a time then it won't read as rushed as some of my other works have elsewhere. So enjoy and if you have any tips, suggestions or feedback it would be greatly appreciated! :) so the plan is to do this with Bruce as the little with Steve being his Daddy but then as I move further into the chapters introduce 'little Bruce' to the rest of the team including Coulson and possibly Loki(who may also be a little) gradually till their Bruce's big loving extended family! Not all of it will be fluff there will be some heavy angst due to Bruce's past and adjustment. So that's the plan anyways and hopefully I'll stick to it. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I in no way shape or form own the Avengers or any of the characters in this fic. All rights belong to Marvel and Stan Lee. This is purely for entertainment therefore this is not intended as infringement of copyright or trademarking laws. I also read a lot of fanfics so if you think I have copied you or used an idea of yours that was definitely not the intention and I apologise and as long as you can prove it, I will either rewrite what I have copied or acknowledge you in my work. 

After the Battle with the Chitauri, New York scrambled to achieve some sense of normalcy. The same can also be said for the Avengers. As the 'only name in clean energy right now', Tony oversaw the rebuild of the city along with the Tower. Part of the Tower's refurbishment was to give each Avenger a floor, thereby giving their ragtag group a place they could call home. 

Steve took him up on his offer immediately as everywhere he was familiar with had completely changed. He was also sure that the owners of his building would not honour a 70 year old lease. 

Clint and Natasha used their floors whenever they were on leave from Shield, which wasn't all that often,for a little R&R. 

Thor was most grateful for his floor which, along with Bruce's, had been made with reinforced everything due to his ability to put his fist clean through a door. Thor, however was not in the Tower for now as he had taken Loki back to Asgard to await his sentencing and punishment. 

Bruce couldn't believe his luck when he'd been shown his floor in the Tower, Tony had also given him a whole floor of R&D to research in to his hearts content. He had never had such luxury in his life. He attempted to protest however, a little voice inside his head reminded him not to bite the hand that feeds you so, he thanked Tony and offered to cook for everyone a few nights a week as thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gradually Bruce was becoming more secure In his place at the Tower and within the team. Although it seemed like it would take a lot of work, the team seemed to get along pretty well. Everyone had their burdens and triggers but after a while of living together and Tony's mandatory Weekly 'movie night’ everyone seemed to understand each other more. Of course they all had bad days along with their own ways of dealing with their demons. 

Clint and Natasha seemed content to lick their own wounds together although, Clint would more often than not be found in the complex air duct systems that ran through their private floors. Natasha could also be found in the gym trying from sheer force of will to beat the red out of her ledger.

 Tony was often tortured with nightmares of sand and heat turning into emptiness and cold which would prompt him to hole up in his lab for days. He would drink and blast music and create some new piece of groundbreaking tech, only to continue with the cycle until Steve or Bruce would drag him up for food and company, then send him to bed.  

Steve, being from the time that he was, would try to act as if nothing bothered him. But Bruce knew that sometimes Steve was overtaken by vicious flashbacks that trapped him in his subconscious. One night Bruce had awoken and made his way to the communal floor to get a snack where he found Steve curled up in a ball in the corner. His heart jumped into his mouth at seeing their leader so shaken. Steve was mortified that Bruce had seen him, he later explained that he was sometimes stricken with images of dead friends and uncontrollable tremors due to the imagined cold, but was thankful to have someone to talk to about it. Steve found drawing therapeutic and everyone who had had a rare peek inside his sketchbook would agree that he was a fantastic artist. 

Bruce was different. Due to his chronically abusive childhood and his _small green rage issue_ , Bruce found himself yearning for an environment in which he was loved, cared for and ultimately, treated like a toddler. He was obviously aware that this was not the norm and would be viewed very differently by his teammates if they were to find out. Therefore Bruce only indulged in his 'play-time' when he was completely alone and guaranteed not to be disturbed. This mindset had been a part of him for as long as he could remember but mostly it went unfulfilled; how awkward it would be if Ross was to finally catch up with him when he's wearing a diaper and suckling a pacifier. No it was much safer to ignore the little side of him until he knew he was safe. 

Over the years, Bruce had quite the collection of knickknacks that his little self liked to play with. He had a few colourful pacifiers, a couple of early development toys which had lights and music and several colouring books and crayons. His most prized possessions however, were a worn baby blue blanket that he’d chewed on and cuddled for the last year or so and his best friend in the whole wide world; Cappy. Cappy was a battered Captain America bear that he had found while on his travels and had kept him very close. He had even managed a couple of times to hide him before he had to elude capture and to retrieve him weeks later. He was a brown bear with the red white and blue uniform and Bruce cherished him. 

Despite being safe on his floor, Bruce made sure not to sink into too deep a headspace, incase he was needed for a S.H.I.E.L.D emergency (Hulk) or a Tony emergency (science Bruce! C'mon!). Therefore Bruce only played with a few items at a time, for no longer than a few hours; which after years on the run felt like heaven to just let go for a while. While he yearned for someone to care for him and to stop hiding this huge part of himself, Bruce also knew he was lucky to have created his own safe haven in his quarters, completely alone. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, it didn’t take very long for someone to find out about his little secret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Following a pretty straight forward although brutal battle with an infestation of Dom-bots in Queens, Fury gave the team at least a week of downtime until he needed their mission reports. Bruce was glad, taking the elevator up to his floor, mission reports were stupid he thought, all he wanted to do was curl up with his blankie and Cappy and sleep the day away. He was exhausted, a transformation always takes it out of him but being Hulk for such an extended period of time left an ache deep in his bones. 

The elevator reached his floor and he stretched before stepping out into the corridor. He wanted to just settle in but knew he’d feel a lot better after a hot shower. He went to the bathroom stripped, turned on the water and leaned against the sink while the room slowly filled with steam. He showered quickly and efficiently and padded to his bedroom. He changed into some comfortable pyjama pants and a white cotton t-shirt, then he reached under his bed.

When he thought about it it really was quite sad that he felt the need to hide his teddy and blanket. There wasn't a single person who knew of their existence and yet with a practice decades old, he hid them under the bed away from harm. If Brian had found his young son with such things the bruises would've taken weeks to fade. He remembers the night when his mother had snuck Bruce a plain brown teddy after a particularly nasty beating. Consequently the next morning, Rebecca Banner had been beaten to death on the pavement while her tearful son begged his father that he would be good if he left her alone.

Bruce shook his head as if to shake the bad memories clouding his mind and as he pulled out Cappy, he also pulled out his laptop. He could feel himself slowly sinking into his little headspace but he was able to stay coherent enough to order a few things that he had been putting off from the store. He searched the site for anything new that caught his eye when his attention landed on the best thing he had ever seen and he just had to have it. It was a made to measure long sleeved top with Steve’s shield with the words ‘Daddy’s Little Man With A Plan’ underneath it. Bruce clicked buy now and organised a collection time for tomorrow. He put the laptop away and got all snuggled down for bed. With a big smile on his face he let himself drift off into a land of cuddles, teddies and love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning was pretty uneventful for Bruce, he walked the streets of the city and eventually made his way to collect his prize. He had just returned to the Tower after collecting his shirt from the boutique when he went to the communal kitchen to get a snack to take back to his floor. The place was pretty much deserted; crumbs on the counter letting him know that Clint had been in a while ago and Steve obviously hadn’t as he couldn’t stand any kind of mess in the kitchen. He got what he came for and was just turning to leave when Tony walked in. 

"Y'know Brucey, you don't have to buy things that you need anymore. I gave you all expense accounts when you moved in so just put an order in and I'll sort it for you. J.A.R.V.I.S and I have been watching, big-man. All these unmarked packages that you go and collect are bugging the hell out of me. So spill, What's in the box?"  
   
"Um... Nothing just stuff y'know ... Stuff for the lab, not important." Bruce was starting to panic a little bit. He was used to people keeping their distance and having Tony's full unyielding attention was starting to rattle him.

"Ooo neat! Can I see? Pretty please I'll play nicely!" Tony was moving towards him, eyes trained on the box he held.

"No! ... Sorry, no it's um- it's private." Bruce yanked the package behind him so that he was shielding it. 

Tony's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Private? Kinky. Well, if it's private then I definitely want to play and maybe I won't play nice." He said with a leer.

Bruce didn’t like the way Tony was looking at him and felt his eyes start to prickle. He was about to stutter a retort and run to the safety of his floor when, it was at that moment, Steve appeared in the doorway. 

"Tony! Leave Dr. Banner alone! It's no business of yours what's in the package"

Tony stood ramrod straight, saluted and barked "yes sir, captain America sir!" With a smirk on his lips he turned, grabbed his sought after coffee and swaggered back to his lab.

Bruce took a deep breath to compose himself and turned towards Steve. He just wanted to be wrapped up in those strong arms and rocked to sleep.  

“Thank you Steve. Tony's all talk, I know but still. And ... we see each other every day so I think it's safe to call me Bruce.” He said with a smile. 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. “Yes, of course. Sorry Dr. Bann-…um Bruce” he stuttered. 

Bruce had always liked Steve the man was so kind and caring and looked like he could save anyone from anything. Alright maybe he was a bit biased, what with his other 'other' persona desperate for someone to love and care for him, but hey, a guy could dream right? 

“Well, I’m gonna go and watch a movie or something. See ya around Steve.” Bruce hastily sped towards the elevator before he heard Steve call after him. 

“Are you sure you don’t want any company, I’m not doing anything right now?” 

“No! No its fine, I’m fine. I’m pretty tired still, guess that’s why Fury gave us the week huh? Anyway thanks for the offer.” He practically ran to the elevator, ignoring the questioning call of ‘Bruce?’ as the doors closed, he released a breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God, he felt like such an idiot. Acting like a simpering schoolgirl with a crush! He didn’t even like Steve that way but the more he thought about it the more he seemed to be obsessed. Such a worthless freak! Everyone was right about him. He could normally keep his cool and exude his well practiced, calm and collected demeanour for everyone to see. It would seem that this time however, the ship had sailed on that one.

As the elevator ‘dinged’ and he got to his floor he ran to his room, threw the package on the bed and reached for Cappy. He sat up against the headboard with his head between his knees and the bear pressed against his chest and started whimpering with his pacifier stuck between his lips. He didn’t want Steve to be weirded out by him. Captain America was the only light in his childhood of darkness and he still couldn’t let it go. Before long his whimpers turned into outright sobs until the top of his teddy bear was soaked from his heartbroken tears. 

Due to all the noise he was making, Bruce didn’t hear his elevator ‘ding’ for a second time. He also didn’t hear the feather-light footsteps making their way across his corridor to his bedroom. He _did_ hear however a quick knock on his door which was so sudden he didn’t have any time to react. 

On the other side of the door, Steve cautiously made his way to where he could hear crying. It sounded so devastated that Steve couldn’t have left even if he’d wanted to. He gave at the door a quick knock and turned the handle, calling out to Bruce.

“Bruce? Are you alright, you seemed a bit upset with that whole thing with Tony and then with me, I thought-… Bruce?

As Steve stepped completely into the room he froze. There was the usual hard as nails but equally as sweet Bruce Banner, with a purple pacifier between his lips, curled up in the middle of his bed crying into a very familiar looking teddy bear.

“Bruce?” Steve gasped unintentionally causing the head of salt and pepper curls to shoot up and lock eyes with him. Neither man moved, Bruce’s face was the picture of fear and devastation while Steve’s just held confusion and worry.


	2. Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds Bruce in his hysterical state. Will Bruce find what he's been looking for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you're enjoying this. I love reading Age-play fics! They're just too cute and fluffy to ignore. Enjoy this chapter and as always Comments and Kudos would be lovely if deserved ;) x

Steve was the first to recover. 

Although he was seriously perplexed with Bruce’s behaviour, with one look into the scientist’s eyes it was clear that _this_ wasn’t the Bruce that he was familiar with. Steve closed the door and stepped forward. He put both his hands up and approached the bed. His face showing the worry, in his heart, for his friend. 

“Hey now, what’s wrong Bruce?” 

Bruce felt his mental age plummet. The urge to run was overwhelming but he couldn’t get his legs to move. Suddenly he heard the door close and his eyes widened. _**Trapped!**_ He was trapped! He sprang into action. He scrambled as far back as he could go, until he scooted off the bed and made for the refuge of the corner. With Cappy still in his bone-crushing grip he buried his face in his knees and began to plead.

“Sorry sir! I’m so sorry! I’ll do better, I promise! Just stop! Please, I promise!” One of his hands reached up and pulled on his curls.

“No, no Bruce? It’s me, it’s Steve! Come on, Bruce. You’re fine, alright? You’re safe, I promise!” Steve tried to make eye contact with the panicked mess on the carpet, to snap him out of it, but _this_ Bruce was decades away from the present it would seem. 

“Just stop! I’m sorry! Take it! Take it! I don’t need it and I don’t want it. You’re right, it’s for babies! You’re right!” Bruce pushed the bear away as his panicked babbling gave way to more sobs.

Distantly, Steve wondered how Bruce hadn’t triggered an appearance from the Hulk due to how worked up he was. His main concern however, was calming Bruce down enough to let him know what he needed. It was obvious that Bruce was only getting himself more hysterical. 

As Steve shuffled closer to take the trembling man in his arms, his knees made contact with something wet on the carpet. Steve frowned and reached to feel the floor. Upon closer inspection- and his nose agreed- Bruce had wet his pants in his upset. 

It was at that moment that everything clicked into place. Now, contrary to popular belief (Tony), Steve was a very open minded guy. During his first few weeks at the Tower, Tony had set him up with a Starkpad, which he used to catch up on what he’d missed when he was under. One of the many things he researched was the details surrounding the end of the war, along with the Veteran’s Association. During his research, he came across many interviews and blogs by those who spoke about their coping mechanisms after coming home. One of those accounts that stood out for Steve was that of a young soldier who, following an injury, had been invalided home. To deal with the traumas he witnessed, the solider reportedly had a tendency to regress. He would act and talk like his younger self in order to cope with the stress that came with civilian life. Steve wondered if this is what was happening with Bruce.

Bruce’s mind was screaming at him. The Other Guy, as usual, was relatively quiet as he usually was when Bruce became little. This screaming was that of his father which still had the ability to launch Bruce into a torrent of apologies and self hatred. He cried even harder when he realised that he was wet. After he’d had a good cry he would try and be brave and clean himself up.

Steve knew what he had to do. He may not understand what had happened to Bruce, but he could definitely comfort him until he was under control. He reached out to pull him into a hug.

Bruce yelped when he felt a hand around his wrist which tugged. He completely forgot that he wasn’t alone. He tried to curl himself tighter to protect himself but whoever had him was stronger. He was pulled to a warm chest and felt a hand pat his back soothingly. Still expecting a fist to come out of nowhere, Bruce trembled and kept his eyes tightly shut. He tried to keep still but after a while a voice drifted into his ears.

“Shhh, Bruce, you’re alright, Bruce, you’re ok. I’ve got you, shhh.” That sounded a lot like Steve but… it couldn’t be right? Did he follow Bruce up here after he fled the kitchen? Any other thoughts he had vanished. His eyes opened instinctually as a thumb and forefinger grasped his chin up to face someone. Steve; not his father. _Steve_.

“St-Steve. I… I didn’t… I don’t...” Eloquence escaped Bruce Banner at that moment due to a mixture of fear and comfort from the strong arms wrapped around him. 

“Hush now, silly boy.” Steve gave him a reassuring smile and tightened his arms around him.  “Now, I know you’re scared Bruce but I want you to take a deep breath for me. You’re a big brave boy I know you can do it.” He gave an exaggerated deep breath aiming to give Bruce a rhythm to copy. 

Bruce was stunned silent. Steve’s tone was so soothing, so …paternal that he couldn't help but obey. After a few minutes, Bruce’s breathing returned to a more regular rhythm. His eyes started to droop as he rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. He felt a hand in his hair, carding through his curls and wondered if this is what contentment felt like. Suddenly the lap he was sitting on shifted.

“Come on, sleepy boy. Let’s get you cleaned up and into some jammies, then you can sleep.” He felt the arms move until they were gripping Bruce under his bum and lifted him onto his hip. As he felt himself being lifted, he wound his arms around Steve’s neck to keep himself from falling.

With his head on Steve’s shoulder again, Bruce was carried into the bathroom and sat on the counter by the sink. Ideally, Steve would’ve put Bruce in a bath but by the look of his drooping eyelids, it wouldn’t be worth it. He set the precious load down and started to fill the basin with water. As the sink slowly filled he started undressing Bruce, ignoring any trepidation he felt. Bruce was soon down to his sodden underwear which Steve also quickly removed and observed the sorry sight. He didn’t look like Bruce Banner, he looked like an upset little boy waiting to be given a wash. The scientist just stood there as Steve wrung the warm water from the cloth and systematically began cleaning his face, hands and between his legs and thighs. Once he was fresh and clean Steve led him, still naked, into his bedroom. Steve sat Bruce down on the bed and went in search of something to dress him in for bed. 

Bruce was in heaven. He was now fully into his little headspace and while he was exceptionally tired, he yearned for Steve to continue holding him. He heard him rummaging about in his closet and knew what he was probably looking for. 

“I got some jammies in there” he whispered in a soft voice, pointing to the bottom drawer of his closet.

Steve’s exceptional hearing caught the whisper and moved to collect the pajamas. When he opened the drawer he could barely contain his grin. He turned back to the little on the bed with an adult sized onesie in the exact design as his own uniform.

“Well, don’t these look lovely and comfy huh? I may have to swap these out for my uniform, they look so cosy for my little scientist,” he said in an attempt to coax a smile out of his charge. 

“Mm-hmm” Bruce hummed, a small smile on his face. 

“Come on then, into bed. It’s very late for little boys to be awake.” He picked Bruce up again, pulled back the covers and deposited him under the sheets. He pulled the comforter over the small form in the bed and stood up to take off his shoes and pick something up from the floor.

“Wait! Where are you going?!” Bruce yelped, alarmed that his new caregiver was leaving him. 

“I’m not going anywhere Bruce, I promise. So just close your eyes and go to sleep.” He sat on top of the covers and placed Cappy into Bruce's arms. He carded his fingers softly through Bruce’s hair and started softly humming under his breath.

“Goodnight Bruce, we’ll talk in the morning.” He felt Bruce shift closer to him and allowed his head to rest on his chest.

As Bruce drifted off into his dreams, he briefly wondered if he had finally found what he was looking for. 

“Hmmm… Goodnight … ‘addy.” His breathing deepened into the pattern of sleep as Steve froze at the what he’d just heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos would be lovely if deserved ;) x


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bruce wakes up, his world is changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in less than 24hrs? God I'm good! ;) I am so thrilled with the feedback you've all given. I am English so I'm having to remember to say 'Diaper' and 'pacifier' instead of 'nappy' and 'dummy' but i think I'm getting there.

Bruce awoke in a cocoon of warmth. He didn’t always wake up in the same head-space as which he fell asleep in, and now he was big. He snuggled further into the bed clothes and then stopped. It was clear that he was in fact pressed up against a broad chest, not the mattress. When he glanced up, Steve was gazing down at him, smiling tenderly.  “Well, Good morning sleepyhead, did you have a nice sleep?” he brought his hand up to run through Bruce’s sleep addled curls.

“Um… yeah, Hi Steve.” He knew that Steve would have questions and he just wanted this over and done with. 

“Oh, Bruce… you’re back! Well, I mean, you never left. But you kinda did and … I was so worried! Are you ok?” Steve blushed, getting flustered with Bruce’s change back. 

“Steve, it’s fine. I know you want answers.” He moved to get out of Steve’s embrace but was pulled back down.

“Bruce, stop. We can talk here. I have a little bit of an idea about what’s going on but I’d like to hear it from you. If I’m to take care of you I have to know everything.” 

“Y-you want to take care of me?” Bruce asked, hopeful tears sprung to his eyes. “B-but, I’m a freak! You shouldn’t be burdened with me! I’m fine on my own, honestly, I promise I won’t get in your way. I’ll stay out of your sight!” He started trembling as tears cascaded down his cheeks. He was always such a mess after emerging from headspace and today was no exception. It was often easy enough to sink back down when he was like this, but he resisted. 

Suddenly, he was up in the air again as Steve rose, bringing Bruce with him, and started to pace the room. He softly bounced the man on his hip and he began to speak, quietly but fiercely. 

“You listen to me young man. You are not a freak. You will never be a freak to me. You’re just different sweetheart, and I never want to hear that word again. Do you hear me?” He rocked back and forth in an attempt to calm the precious bundle in his arms.

“But, t-this isn't normal; The pyjamas and the pacifiers and Cappy. I’m just weird” He began sinking lower. He knew that if he let Steve in, he wouldn’t let go and he never wanted to.

“Cappy huh? Is that your teddy bear? He looks pretty familiar don’t you think?” He chuckled and turned Bruce to look at the bear sitting on the duvet. “Anyways, you are not weird, Bruce. I would love to take care of you and give you what you need. So, no more nasty thoughts alright?” 

“M-kay.” He said softly, reaching his thumb up to his mouth in an attempt to self-sooth. He knew that once he had fully emerged from his little headspace, they would have to talk in depth but for now, this was fine. 

“Right, let’s get you ready for the day and then we can do whatever you want.” Steve set Bruce back down on the bed and began rummaging in his closet again. He pulled out a pair of black sweats. It was at that moment that Bruce remembered his package.

“Oh! Here, I gots a top S’eve! Can I wear this one p’ease?” He thrust the package, which had fallen onto the floor the previous night, into Steve’s hand with a shy smile on his face.

“Let’s see what we’ve got here then. Oh yes, you can definitely wear this, My Little Man With A Plan.” Steve positively glowed with pride when he put the shirt on Bruce. 

“Yours? Am I yours? Are you my new Daddy?” Bruce was confused and excited. Steve had said ‘his little man with a plan’. If Steve wanted to be his Daddy, Bruce would be the happiest and best behaved little boy in the world, he said as much. 

“Well, If you want me to be Bruce, I would love to be your Daddy. I’ll take care of you and you’ll be my lovely little boy.” Steve knew he was jumping in a bit fast, but the look of pure trust on Bruce’s face reassured him completely. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once he had been washed and had brushed his teeth-under Steve’s watchful gaze- they moved into Bruce’s living room. 

“So what do you want to do today?” Steve asked.

“Colour Daddy, please?” Bruce really hoped they could colour together.

“Ofcourse we can colour, baby. Do you have any art supplies?” Steve asked, thinking about the best way to get his own from his floor, if Bruce didn’t.

“Mm-hmm. I got books and crayons! One of them has fishes!” He dragged Steve back into his room and dove under the bed to get his books. Steve frowned when Bruce went under his bed. He gave him a sad smile when he remerged with his hair in disarray. 

“Why is everything under your bed, sweetheart?” Steve had a funny feeling that he wouldn’t like the answer he was about he get. He was proven to be correct when Bruce answered, matter of factly:   “To keep them safe, Daddy.” As if it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

Bruce dragged Steve into the living room and lay on his stomach. Patting the ground next to him, he opened two books side by side. Steve joined Bruce on the floor and looked at the book in front of Bruce, the colouring was very neat for a child of Bruce’s ‘age’. He decided he would file all of his worries and questions away for a time when Bruce would answer honestly and truthfully as an adult; he didn’t want anymore tears from his little guy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After colouring for a while, Steve noticed Bruce was starting to squirm.    
“Bruce? Do you need to go potty?” Steve asked delicately, he didn’t know how far Bruce wanted to dive in, so to speak.

“No Daddy.” Bruce frowned, he wanted to carry on colouring his fish.

“Okay, little love. Tell Daddy when you do though.” He relented, hoping that Bruce would have the sense to tell him. They carried on colouring until Steve’s Starkphone starting to ring, causing both men to jump.

“It’s alright baby, it’s just my phone. I’ve got to take this but I’ll be right back. I’m just going into the kitchen. You carry on colouring and we’ll put that picture up on the wall.” He ruffled his hair as he stood and walked to the kitchen, answering his phone. 

Bruce could hear his Daddy murmuring in his phone in the next room, he felt lonely. He looked down at this fish and focused on his colouring. After a few more minutes Steve still wasn't back and Bruce started getting teary. Maybe he realised that he wasn't worth it and left. Bruce didn’t want to be alone now that he’d just found his Daddy. His tears dripped onto his colouring book as memories of him playing alone flooded his mind. 

In his upset, Bruce failed to acknowledge his need to empty his bladder. He had needed to go when his Daddy had asked him before, but he didn’t want to stop colouring. His silent tears turned into whimpers when he felt a wet patch spread outwards from his crotch. He wanted his Daddy to give him a cuddle. He needed his Daddy. Bruce curled up in a tight little ball and sobbed his heart out. He was sure that his Daddy had left and that he was going to be cold and wet forever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the kitchen, Steve was growing tired with his phone conversation. 

“Yes sir, I understand but I’m busy right now, I can’t just-“ He stopped when he heard something coming from the living room. He hung up the phone and went to investigate. 

When he entered the living room, he was met with a heart breaking sight. The colouring books had been abandoned as Bruce lay tightly curled up in a ball on the floor.

“Bruce! Baby, what happened? Are you hurt?” He pulled Bruce up and into a hug, it was then that he felt the wet patch on the back of Bruce’s sweats.

“Aww, baby that’s okay, you just had an accident. Daddy’s not mad, I promise.” He swung him up onto his hip and started for the bathroom. Bruce’s sobbing had halted to hiccuping breaths but he was still really upset.

“I sorry Daddy, Bruce didn’t mean to!” Steve frowned again as Bruce referred to himself in the third person. He had to fix this quickly. 

“I know you didn't honey, Bruce was just too focused on his colouring right? That’s okay. But… Bruce, Daddy thinks that maybe you should have some protection for the rest of the day. I think we should put you in a diaper, that way you don’t have to worry about going to the potty. We could play all day and you wouldn’t have to worry, doesn't that sound good?” He knew he needed Bruce on board if they were going to try this.

“No, Daddy. M’not a baby! Babies wear diapers!” He didn’t want a diaper. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he did, but his littleness was getting in the way of voicing this opinion.

“Ofcourse you aren't a baby! Daddy knows that, he just thought that it’d make you feel better. Let’s get you in a nice warm bubble bath and then we’ll talk huh? I’ll have to buy you some toys for next time you have a bath huh?” Steve set Bruce down on the closed toilet lid and set about preparing his bath. 

“Alright, let’s get you squeaky clean, my brave boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos would be lovely if deserved :) x


	4. Bathtime and Bargaining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce get's his bath and then ages up to have an important discussion with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God!!! I cannot believe the reception this has received! Thank you all so much! I was scared this would be crap but you all love it! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos's and bookmarks. I will definitely try to make this a brilliant story. 
> 
> I know I haven't updated in a while, I didn't have a day off until today, but I'm off on Friday aswell so hopefully there'll be at least two updates this week! :)

“Right then, my brave boy, let’s get you out of those icky clothes.” Steve crouched in front of Bruce to remove his socks. It was still clear that the little boy was upset with himself for his accident, Steve kept talking through everything he was doing.

“Upsie-daisy honey, stand up for Daddy and we’ll get you in this nice, warm, bubble bath.” He reached over to turn off the tap, stopping the water before it overflowed. He quickly stripped Bruce of the remaining clothes and stood him up by the bath. He grabbed Bruce under his arms and used his considerable height over the man to hoist him over and into the tub. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Bruce sighed as his skin hit the warm, soapy water. He could feel himself getting a rash due to him sitting in his wet pants for so long and this was soothing.

“You are very welcome, sweet boy.” Steve cooed with a smile as he knelt next to the tub and soaped up a flannel. Bruce just sat there placidly, as Steve gently soaped him up and rinsed him off. Gradually his eyes began to close and pretty soon he was dozing in the warm water. Steve saw he was getting sleepy, he wasn’t entirely surprised what with all the crying he’d done today. 

“Alright, love. Head back and we’ll wash your hair, that’s it.” He pushed Bruce’s head back and poured a jug of water over his curls. He then proceeded to thoroughly shampoo his hair, just as he reached for the jug again however, his phone rang from the bedroom. Bruce shot up from his reclined position upon hearing the ringing, covering Steve in water.

“Shhh, Bruce, it’s only the phone! Only Daddy’s phone, that’s all. Now keep your eyes closed, I’ll go answer it, then we’ll get the soap out of your hair okay?” 

“M-kay, Daddy.” Bruce sounded nervous at being left alone, but Steve let him know that he’d be able to hear him from the next room. Bruce kept his eyes closed and focused on the sound of his Daddy’s voice as he answered the phone.

“Hello? Oh, Tony. No, nows not really a good time to come to the lab. Well, whatever you choose will be fine.”

As Bruce listened he started getting nervous that his Daddy wouldn’t come back to help him with his bath. He still had soap in his hair and he was too little to do it himself. His eyes started prickling with tears and he brought his hand to rub at them; causing a soapy strand of hair to fall into his eyes.

“Ow ow ow owwiee!! Daddy! Daddy! Owwie! DADDY!” Bruce screeched in pain and screamed for his Daddy as his eye’s burned. He brought both his hands to swipe at the soap but all he did was make it worse. Tears streamed down his face.

Steve was pacing, anxious to get off the phone and back to Bruce he looked out the window while he spoke to Tony. It was then that something caught his eye, it was a kind of shimmering mist in the corner. It was hardly noticeable except when flecks of green would glimmer through it. It truly was mesmerising; he barely paid any attention to Tony’s rambling about this uniform on the other end of the phone. He took a step towards it with his unoccupied hand stretched towards it when he heard Bruce. Steve dropped the phone and ran to his little boy who was obviously in pain.

“Bruce! Baby, Daddy told you not to open your eyes. Come on, scoot up let Daddy see. Aww you’re poor little eyes. Daddy’s sorry, he shouldn’t have left you. It’s okay now I’m here.” He took a cool flannel and bathed Bruce’s eyes to rid them of the soap and reached over to give him a cuddle. Once he’d calmed, Bruce was lifted out of the bath and laid down on the bathmat where he was dressed.  
“I think, we should have a late breakfast, what do you think honey?” he said as he put clean socks on Bruce.

“But I think Daddy should lay down some towels on the floor seeing as you splashed water everywhere.” He explained with a grin, which faltered considerably as he watched his boy’s head duck with a guilty expression. Steve gently took hold of his chin and tilted sad brown eyes up to his own.

“I’m not mad, Bruce. You were just startled is all. Let’s get some breakfast into you and then we’ll have a talk.” Steve grabbed both of his hands and lifted him up onto his feet. They made their way, back to the living room where Steve sat Bruce down on the couch while he went to start breakfast. He returned to ask Bruce what he wanted but found his boy staring at the wet patch on the carpet. He cursed inwardly and walked round to crouch in front of his brave scientist, he went into damage control. 

“Hey, that’s okay Bruce, we talked about that didn’t we. It was an accident and you can never get punished for an accident. Daddy will never punish you baby boy because you’re such a good boy for Daddy, right?” He held out his hand and pulled Bruce first into a hug and then settled him onto his hip. He settled him on a stool at the breakfast bar and went about making oatmeal with honey, which he knew Bruce loved. He was almost done when he heard a timid voice.

“S-Steve?” Bruce really didn’t want to spook Steve away but he needed to know how deep into this he could sink before committing fully.

Steve whipped round at hearing his name instead of ‘Daddy’ and was met with an embarrassed looking Bruce Banner, wringing his hands with a nervous, but definitely mature, look in his eye.

“Hello Bruce,” he smiled. “I’d been hoping to talk this all out with you sooner or later. How are you feeling?” He smiled reassuringly at his new part-time charge.

Bruce looked up into the face of his friend. He looked so kind and caring with his emotions all over his face, all Bruce took notice of was the air of trust that cocooned them both. 

“Right, I know you have questions but right now all I want to do is both apologise and thank you. Thank you so much for taking care of me. You could’ve run away or outed me to the rest of the team but you didn’t. I know this is weird... but it’s a comfort thing. The last 12 hours you’ve been here has given me so much security and peace that I cannot adequately thank you. I also acknowledge that it wasn’t fair of me to do this to you and latch on. I can’t believe I did that and I am so very sorry. If you never want to speak of this again, I'd understand.” He finished in a rush, bowing his head again. He assumed Steve would just get up and walk out and he really didn’t think he could handle watching that. After a few moments he felt at careful hand tilting his chin up again to meet striking blue eyes. 

“Bruce, stop. You aren’t forcing me to do anything. I would love to take care of you all the time! Honestly! I think you just need to let go. Let me help you, love you and trust me everything will be fine. There is no need to apologise or thank me. My life has been so empty these past few months and last night and this morning have been the most exciting and fulfilling hours since I woke up. So please, trust me.”

“I trust you, believe me, I do, but it’s hard, there are just some parts of myself that I don’t want to share yet, but I will I promise.”

“Alright, alright. Now I have couple of questions, nothing serious, but necessary if i’m to take care of you okay? Okay, so, where can I get some supplies? Bottles and stuff, I have no clue if there’s a store to cater for this stuff?” He didn’t want to make the man more uncomfortable than he clearly already was.

“There’s a little Boutique store I go to where I get everything. That’s where I got the… um… the shirt.” Bruce blushed, suddenly embarrassed at his hero worship. “But, I can take care of all that. Now that you’re here to stay there are a few things I’d like to try, now that I’m not on my own. Despite what my little side has said, I _do_ want to try diapers and bottles and stuff, if you’re amenable that is, I feel safer with you than I ever have before and I sink lower into little headspace with you.” The longer he talked, the bolder he got. He felt he needed to lay out all his cards on the table.

“No, no I’ll be buying everything now, I wouldn’t be much of a Daddy if my baby boy paid for everything would I? And I don’t want any buts young man! I am completely on board with bottles and diapers and anything you can throw at me Bruce. But can I just ask? Is this a sex thing?" This was the only thing Steve couldn't give to Bruce. He was from the forties a very repressed time and girls -or preferably, guys- weren’t exactly lining up to be with him. He didn’t feel comfortable in himself yet never mind with another person. 

“NO! God no! This is in no way a sex thing!” Bruce paled, he knew there was a substantial world built around sexual age-play but he didn’t find anything in that for him. “Besides, the Other Guy, kinda makes any attempts at intimacy kinda awkward, not that I’ve had many opportunities.”

“Oh, okay good, because that’s the one thing I can’t really give you, so I’m glad it’s not. My last question is about the Hulk. You got pretty worked up a few times and I just want to make sure we’re both safe. I can see how much it hurts you before and after a transformation.” This was perhaps the most important thing, everything else could wait until Bruce was more comfortable in his roll.

“Well, it’s hard to explain. When I’m in my headspace, it’s like everything goes quiet and there’s just me, and now you. It’s amazing, I don’t have to worry about anything and I love it. It’s like a sort of meditation and I feel so at peace that it completely pacifies the Other Guy too. When I age down, he’s just like a soothing murmur at the back of my mind rather than the roaring presence he usually is. So the Other Guy isn’t a problem, he get’s as much out of it as I do, I think.” He had never hulked out during a time when he was playing, he often gets scared or upset when he was little but no matter how worked up he gets he still stays as Bruce. 

“Okay, well as long as we have no more problems I think the rest can wait for another day huh?” he looked into Bruce’s eyes again and saw that they held a younger quality, so he decided to run with it.

“Do you want some oatmeal now? It’s really yummy and I’ve put some honey in it for you.” He placed a bowl in front of Bruce and turned to prepare his own. When he turned back Bruce’s wide brown eyes were looking at him imploringly. 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? Don’t you like it?” He placed his hand in Bruce’s curls and ran his hand through them. 

“Feed, Daddy?” Bruce pleaded, he had aged down rapidly and right now he felt too little to do it himself. 

“You want me to feed you, baby? Ofcourse, I can now open up. There we go” He said with a smile, Bruce was the cutest little thing like this. It was slow going but eventually they were done with breakfast. 

“Look at that!” he gasped. “I think we got more on your face than we did in your mouth, let’s go to the bathroom to clean up.” He reached out his hand to pull Bruce up but Bruce reached for him with both hands hoping to be carried. Steve acquiesced and brought the boy up onto his hip and into the bathroom. He wet a flannel and cleaned the drying oatmeal from his baby’s pouting face, obviously not liking being cleaned.

“Oh, such a pouty boy.” he laughed. “What should we do now then?”

“Colour! Colour ‘addy!” Bruce’s thumb found it’s way into his mouth and he lay his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

“We’ve done that already, we could go for a walk around Daddy’s floor if you wanted. Or we could go to that Boutique you mentioned; to buy you more things.” He knew it maybe wasn’t the best idea to bring Bruce out in public but he didn’t want his boy cooped up in the Tower, it wasn’t good for him. Besides, New York was full of the weird and wonderful and as long as they were casual, no-one would know a thing. It was at that moment that Bruce gave a big yawn around his thumb, making the decision for him.

“Such a big yawn! Are you tired, baby? We could have a little nap and then decide what to do later? What do you say?” He brought the boy over to the bed and lay him down, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow and Steve chuckled at the cuteness of it all. Steve took off his shoes and joined him on the bed. He kissed Bruce’s forehead and relaxed, taking a moment to watch his boy in the peace of sleep. He eventually felt himself start to drift off, the last thing he saw before he succumbed to sleep was that mysterious shimmer of green flecked mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos would be lovely if deserved, you fantastic people!! ;) x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds out about Steve and Bruce's arrangement and upsets Bruce. Steve offers lots of cuddles - as does the one who upset him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! Hopefully you'll like this one. Okay so I'm going to try to introduce characters into Bruce's little world once every few chapters. Bruce is going to adjust fairly quickly to each new person as i want to crack on with the family fluff but hopefully it should read okay.
> 
> Enjoy :) x

Steve woke before Bruce, he opened his eyes and gazed at the mop of salt and pepper curls in front of his nose. Bruce appeared to be in quite a deep sleep therefore, Steve was reluctant to wake him. He edged his way out of Bruce’s grasp and snuck into the living room. He sat on the couch and took a breath. He couldn’t believe how much his life had changed in the past day. Not only was he a ‘Daddy’ but now he was trusted and cared for, although not in the same way but similar. He sat and relaxed for a little while until he noticed the time; Bruce had been sleeping for more than an hour. He would really ruin his sleep schedule if he didn’t wake now. Steve snorted to himself as he entered the bedroom; he was turning into such a mother hen. He reached down to stroke Bruce’s curls when his eye was caught by something on the floor. 

“Oh, no.” Steve’s stomach dropped, it was his phone that was still connected to the call Tony made hours ago. He brought the phone to his ear and quietly whispered into the receiver.

“Tony?” He hoped to God that he wasn’t still properly connected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In his workshop, Tony Stark had about 5 different things running at once, along with an additional 10 that J.A.R.V.I.S was monitoring. 

“J? Save that for me, will ya? I wanna switch to the shield now, see if we can jazz that up for ‘his spangles’.”   He brought up the schematics for Steve's shield and broke it down to it's basest form.

“Very good sir, would you like me to-“ J.A.R.V.I.S was cut off however, when the call that had been sitting stagnant in the background popped back up on Tony’s main dash. 

“Tony?” A very quiet Captain America whispered into the receiver. Tony grinned, and spun his chair to the main dashboard.

“Hey Cap, or should I say Daddy?” Tony’s grin grew as he could picture Steve, squirming on the other end of the phone. He placed his earpiece in and turned it on, intent on carrying the conversation on while on the move. 

“Oh God,” Steve groaned down the phone.”How much did you hear?” Tony could hear the nervousness in his voice.

“Every single thing, Capsicle. Well, up until you guys went to go eat, then it was radio silence till you brought him for a nap. But don’t worry, Brucie sounds precious. Age Play right? Sounds awesome! I knew a girl who used to be into that, although it was more of a ‘Daddy, fuck me' kind of thing than a ‘Will you colour with me, Daddy' kind of thing. But it’s cool man: Whatever floats your boat. But I’m guessing this isn’t a sex thing right because -Good God I am very upset you didn’t invite me if it is! Although I’m kinda hurt I wasn’t invited anyways. I want to play with-” Tony’s rant was cut short by an eerily calm Steve.

“Now, you listen to me, Tony Stark. I may be very new at this but no-one is going to hurt Bruce. He’s very fragile right now and I don’t need you giving him a hard time. You leave him and me alone to this or else.” Steve was livid. He couldn’t believe that Stark had eavesdropped on their morning and was now giving him shit about it. 

“Woah! No, Steve I’m not trying to offend anyone especially you or Bruce. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop I just heard him yelling for you and my curiosity peaked. I’m a bastard I know but can’t we just have a grown up conversation. Or, as grown up a conversation as you’re going to get with me?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No, Tony. Just leave us-.” He spoke to late however, when he heard the elevator and watched Tony step off the elevator, wiping his oily hands on a rag.

“Hey! Where’s the baby?” He looked around the living room but couldn’t see any sign of Bruce except two unwashed bowls of oatmeal sitting on the breakfast bar.

“For Gods sake, Tony” Steve sighed, he really didn’t want to do this now. “You need to leave, this is unacceptable, how did you get up here so fast anyways?”

“I used the magic moving box that runs through the core of my building. I repeat MY building. I have all the codes that unlock each particular floor for emergencies. I tracked your phone and thought I’d pay you a little visit. So where’s Bruce?”

“He’s napping” Steve hissed.”And I’d prefer it if it stayed that way. He will be devastated that you listened in on us. I know we’ve had our differences but I thought we were friends.” Steve looked disappointingly at Tony who shivered at the intense gaze.

“We are friends Steve, and as a concerned friend I just wanted to investigate.”

“What for? We aren’t hurting ourselves or anyone so WHY DO YOU CARE?!” His voice was raising as he started getting really angered by Tony’s persistence.

“BECAUSE I WANT TO HELP!” Tony’s mouth snapped shut at his admittance and he glared at Steve. 

“I want to help and I want to be a part of it. There’s no way in hell I’m having kids and I’ve accepted that. Pepper high-tailed it out of here as soon as she could and I’m lonely. No-one in their right mind would have a kid with me. I need something to occupy my time and this would be-“ Just at that moment, little Bruce toddled into the living room, rubbing his tired little eyes, with Cappy under his arm.

“Daddy? Where are you? You weren’t in bed.” Bruce froze as soon as he saw Tony. Steve turned towards Bruce holding his palms outwards to pull him to his chest.

“I… I, um… T-Tony… hi.” Bruce’s face took on a particular green tinge and before anyone had time to react, Bruce threw up all over the floor. Both Steve and Tony’s hearts broke at the sight.

“Oh! Bruce! It’s okay, I won’t hurt you! Come on, you’re fine.” Tony babbled attempting to calm the boy who started to cry as soon as he stopped throwing up. He collapsed on the carpet and began to sob his heart out.

“No, no no no. Daddy knows and now... and now... Tony knows and now everyone will know. Will hurt me. I need to hide, to get away. No more. No more.” Tony was horrified at the muttering coming from the distraught man on the floor. He knelt down, before Steve had the chance to do the same, and gathered the boy in his lap.

“Shh, sh sh. Bruce, you’re fine, it’s all okay. I just want to help okay? That’s all. Just like what your Daddy does for you. I care for you very much Bruce, you’re my best friend and I want to help. So please, don’t cry. You don’t have to be scared of me.” Tony rubbed his back and Steve crawled over and ran his hand through Bruce’s hair.

“I’m here, baby boy.” He said reassuringly. He didn’t want Bruce to think that he’d left him all alone with Tony as an ambush.

Bruce began to calm as he leaned his head of Tony’s chest and listened to the arc reactor hum. He placed his hand over it to feel the vibration when he felt Tony tense. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I’m sorry! Bruce’s sorry!” He rambled, hoping he didn’t upset his current pillow.

“Huh? Bruce, you didn’t hurt me okay? Calm down, you’re fine. You just surprised me is all.” Tony gave Steve a sad look over Bruce’s head to which Steve just nodded. He replaced Bruce's hand back on his reactor, slowly began to rock the bundle in his arms and softly sing.

**‘"Oranges and lemons" say the bells of St. Clement's**  
"You owe me five farthings" say the bells of St. Martin's  
"When will you pay me?" say the bells of Old Bailey  
"When I grow rich" say the bells of Shoreditch  
"When will that be?" say the bells of Stepney  
"I do not know" say the great bells of Bow’ 

He repeated the first few lines of the old nursery rhyme, leaving off the last three lines for fear of upsetting Bruce further with bad thoughts. It appeared to work as the crying stopped and Bruce seemed to drift off into an uneasy sleep, on Tony’s lap.

“What are you singing?” Steve asked, curious. 

“It’s an old British nursery rhyme, my aunt Peggy used to sing it to me when I was little. She was one of my only sources of comfort when I was younger and I figured Bruce would like it.” Tony ducked his head and blushed, brushing a kiss to the crown of Bruce’s head.

“Oh,Tony.” Steve sighed. While he was still mad at the intrusion, Tony had handled Bruce spectacularly. Maybe they could make this arrangement work for all of the team instead of just the two-now three of them.

“Why don’t you set him down on the couch and we’ll clean up the floor, we should still have some time before he wakes up.” At Steve’s instruction, Tony rose and set Bruce down on the couch. Steve returned with cleaning supplies and they both got to work. They both gagged at having to clean up Bruce’s up-ended breakfast but it was mainly their fault. Neither noticed the return of the slight shimmering of the air in the corner.

“So what do you want from this?” Steve asked, curious again. While it may be awkward at times, Steve was sure that Bruce would feel more secure in himself if more people openly cared for him.

“Honestly? I don’t know, but he seems so cute and timid. Which, come to think of it, the timid part is really alarming and kinda sad. But he obviously needs the support and as I’ve said, I probably won’t have any kids to dote on. Look I know you think I’m an asshole and maybe I am most of the time, but I want to do this for him… for you… to be… part of a … a family.” He finished with a small smile.

“I would love for Bruce to be more open with himself and with us. I don’t think you’re an asshole, Tony. We just all need to work on this together and most importantly, hear what Bruce thinks. But if he’s okay with it I’d love for us to be a family.”

“So… whose the wife? I know you’re taller, but still, I think you make a pretty good Mommy.” Tony looked Steve up and down with a grin, teasing.

“Excuse me, sir! I am Daddy and most certainly you’d be the wife but it’s not going to be like that. You can be Uncle Tony.” Steve said with a smirk, subsequently dousing the metaphorical fire in Tony’s eyes before it spread. 

“Aww, you’re no fun. I’ll drag it out of you eventually, Cap. Just you wait.” He said with answering smirk. “I think, Bruce is stirring”.

Tony was right. Bruce’s eye’s opened and he stared around in confusion stuck between head-spaces. Steve came into his line of sight holding Cappy in front of his face.

“Hey, sweetheart, how are you feeling? Cappy wanted to make sure you’re okay and wanted to give you a kiss.” Steve pressed the bear to several places on Bruce’s face, each time following it with a ‘mwah’ before moving on. Tony knelt beside Steve, therefore bringing him into Bruce’s line of sight.

“Hey, little guy. I really didn’t mean to startle you. Are you alright?” He swept his hand up into Bruce’s hair to prevent another panic.

“T-Tony, I’m sowwie, you had t-to see me like th-this. I’m d-disgusting.” Bruce was fighting his little head-space and trying to come up for air but he wasn’t succeeding. All his little self want to do was curl up with his two friends. 

“No, no shhh, baby. Uncle Tony doesn’t think you’re disgusting. Actually he thinks you're as cute as a button as do I, honey. We had a little talk while you were sleeping and Uncle Tony wanted to know if he could play too? He’d look after you just as I do, but we’d do it together. How does that sound?” 

“Un-Unca Tony? You’d wanna take care 'me?” Bruce’s head was spinning. His eyes flicking between Steve and Tony, checking their faces for deceit; he found none.

“I sure do, honey. We’ll be a family. Who could resist that face?” He lightly pinched Bruce’s cheek and rubbed his tummy. Bruce knew that really this was going far far too deep for everyone but he just wanted to be loved. If he’d known people would’ve been open to this, he could’ve avoided so much loneliness. He had family. 

“Fam-ly?” Bruce teared up. He never thought he’d have a family again, he thought he live and eventually die alone. Tony and Steve shared a look and nodded.

“Family.” The shimmering continued to go unnoticed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the darkness of the cell, chains rattled as a figure paced in front of the scene displayed before him. His magic was heavily constrained but he still managed to use what he had to monitor his victors. He had focussed on the beast out of sheer curiosity. Allowing his small shift in dimensions to observe, hoping to learn weaknesses, he had been enlightened to another like himself. Craving the peace and perception of a babe, he had needed since adolescence; when it stopped being offered freely. 

A pale hand was lifted to a gaunt face to wipe away a stray tear, before more began to cascade down his cheeks. He gazed longingly at the three souls who had enough acceptance and trust to spare.

“Family?” he croaked and closed his eyes, hoping to dream of a day when he himself would be cradled in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always boys and girls, Comment and Kudos' would be lovely if deserved ;) x


	6. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain revelations are uncovered, giving Tony and Steve cause to be concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's a fair amount of angst in these next few chapters and they may seem a bit disjointed and certain things easily dismissed but believe me they won't be! Its supposed to be like that :)

“I think we should have some lunch.” Steve announced getting to his feet along with Tony. Bruce grabbed Tony’s pant leg with clammy hands.

“Unca’ Tony too?” he asked timidly. He didn’t want to appear clingy as adults hated that, but he didn’t want his new family to leave.

“Ofcourse I’ll stay for lunch, honey, thank you.” Tony gave Bruce a dazzling smile that was in no way forced. He brushed the curls from Bruce’s forehead and bent down to pick him up.

“You’re too thin, buddy. Have you been eating?” Tony was quite alarmed at how easy to lift Bruce was, despite being a fraction taller than him. Bruce didn’t answer, but instead whimpered and hid his face in Tony’s neck.

“Bruce? Hey, have you been eating?” Tony repeated, bouncing Bruce on his hip to try to get him to respond. Steve frowned from his place at the stove and came over to Tony. He put his hand on Bruce’s chin to tilt it towards him and Tony.

“Sweetheart? Why haven’t you been eating?” Steve knew that Bruce sometimes got too wrapped up in his work to eat but he didn’t think it was anything more sinister than that. He heard a brief mumble from his little boy before he clammed up again, bringing his thumb to his mouth.

“What was that? Thumb down, come on, you can tell Daddy anything, love. Uncle Tony too.” Tony kept Bruce’s face turned towards Steve and himself.

“Freaks like me don’t get food.” Bruce said louder. The sentence sounded foreign in the little’s mouth, they were obviously words that had been spoken to him, or rather screamed at him, as Steve suspected.

“Now, now, who called you a freak, honey? Because that’s just not true. You’re such a good boy for your Daddy and me. Such a sweet boy, you can have as much food as you want. You believe me right? We’ll never lie to you Bruce, never.” He rocked Bruce from side to side, while mouthing to Steve ‘What the fuck?!’ 

“Bruce, did… did your dad say that to you? When you were young? It’s okay you can tell me. You’re my brave boy right?” Steve was fuming, he knew Bruce’s past was somewhat abusive but he had no idea that food was withheld from him. The very idea that Bruce would still think these things made him feel sick. This was the wrong thing to say however, as Bruce reacted violently at the mention of his father. 

“No, not dad! Bruce only got one Daddy! Only one! Only you! Not Bad man! Brian the bad bad man! He hurt Mommy! Mommy won’t wake up! Why won’t Mommy wake up?! Blood… Blood …everywhere … Daddy … h-help.” Bruce’s breathing sped up exponentially and one look in his eyes told Tony that he was far away from here. 

“Shit! Steve he’s having a panic attack, we gotta shut this down now!” He went back to cooing to Bruce. “Hey, bud, you’ve gotta slow down you’re breathing. You’re fine, you’re safe with Daddy and Uncle Tony right? We’re going to have lunch and I’m sure Daddy will make us something yummy. But you’re not there, come back.” Tony frantically babbled to Bruce to calm him but to no avail as he felt Bruce’s arms slacken from around his neck.

“Fuck, Steve’s he’s gonna go, get him!” Bruce slumped in Tony’s grip as his eyes rolled back in his head, lolling in Tony’s weak hold. Steve darted forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, both men carried their boy to the couch and gently placed him down. Tony draped the afghan, from the back of the couch, over him to keep him warm before he turned to Steve.

“What the fuck was that? Was he reliving something that actually happened back there? He seemed fucking terrified. Did he tell you any of this?” Tony knew that Bruce’s upbringing wasn’t easy but he really had no idea of the apparent extremes. 

“He said he knew I had questions about his childhood... but he didn’t want to answer them until he was more comfortable. Tony… this is heartbreaking, I can’t believe he kept all of this inside him for so long. He must be hurting so much and we didn’t realise it. What do we do?” Tears streamed down Steve’s cheeks as Tony put his arm around him. They gazed at the unconscious doctor on the couch.

“We love him, that’s what we do.” Steve nodded at Tony’s statement and moved Bruce into his bedroom. He was gone for about a minute and returned to Tony, who was pacing, in the living room, softly closing the door behind him.

“J? I want a monitor set up okay? Let us know if he’s close to waking.”

“Yes,sir. May I suggest-“ 

“-No you may not suggest J.A.R.V.I.S just do it!” he turned back towards Steve whose face was grey.

“We can’t save him from this. This isn’t something we can fight Tony. I’m so worried for him.” 

“Hey, hey. You’re doing amazingly. He just needs us right now for support. So we’ll give him space if he wants that, or lots of cuddles and kisses if he wants that instead. This isn't about us it’s about Bruce. In fact; J, I need police reports, school reports, hell even book reports from when Bruce was younger, I wanna know everything.”  

“Indeed sir, I shall compile a document of the pertinent facts for you and the Captain to peruse at your earliest convenience.”

“Thanks. Now come on, let’s try to wake him. It’s not healthy to be all worked up to a point of unconsciousness.” Steve shot Tony a look.

“Don’t you look at me like that! I know what is and isn’t healthy, smart-ass.” They both cracked a small smile and then tip-toed into the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He took a big breath and let it out. He could do this, he could ignore this want. He lay down on the floor, his chains rattling as he moved. He didn’t need anybody, he didn’t like anybody. _But nobody likes you_ a small voice in his head reminded him. It was true. He was as worthless as he always had been. A filthy, halfbreed with no family and no true home. He was sitting in the bowels of the place he once called home. He recalls sneaking down here with his brother-no with Thor-when they were younger to explore. 

He remembers getting lost down here in the depths of the dungeon, he probably scrambled past this very cell in his panic. Everybody was busy… nobody noticed he was gone… left him alone. He wasn’t found until days later when he had neglected to attend his lessons and his teacher reluctantly raised the alarm. The Trickster Prince was rescued but instead of comfort, received scorn and punishment for his insolence.

Tears gathered in his eyes at the memories; he raised his head and cracked it on the stone floor in an attempt to banish them. It only made them flow faster. He whimpered and curled up into a ball, praying to the universe for death to take him. He knew he would forever be alone in this wretched place.

He wanted more than anything to be gathered in someones arms, for someone to stroke his hair and call him names like ‘love’ and ‘sweetheart’. It was nothing more than a dream, but he so wished it wasn’t. He cracked his head harder and harder against the floor until blood matted his hair. The guard posted outside of his cell pounded on the wards.

“Enough, Liesmith! Hold your putrid tongue!” A voice sneered. 

The sudden reminder that he wasn’t completely alone, forced Loki up off the floor and into a corner. The wards were strong, he couldn’t get in, Loki knew this and yet he was scared. He felt himself slipping into his younger self as he cried. His head hurt, and all he wanted a cuddle. He gave himself the only comfort he could, he curled himself tighter into the corner and put his thumb in his mouth. Closing his eyes, he thought about a life with those who would care for him, certainly they would be wary of him but after convincing ‘Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’ that his intentions were pure; he would be so… loved. 

He couldn’t hold his sobs in any longer. He lay there in his rags, on the floor of his cell, crying like the babe he wished he could truly be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Comments and Kudos would be lovely if deserved :) x


	7. Movies and Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already got the next chapter written so look out for that tomorrow. Yes Hopefully Loki will join in the fun soon for all those who are asking.
> 
> I'm really loving all this feedback! You're all sweethearts! :) x

Bruce woke yet again but this time it was to soothing voices. He felt a hand running through his curls and a hand resting on his ankle. His head felt all fuzzy, how did he get into bed? He cracked his eyes open, it didn’t matter, Uncle Tony and Daddy were looking down at him.

“Hey bud. Are you ok? You scared us for a while there.” They were both looking at him with concerned expressions. He sat up on his elbows to answer.

“Fine, Daddy… Play? Let’s play.” At that moment Bruce’s severely empty stomach rumbled and he blushed. Getting up he pulled both his caretakers into the living room and ran to grab his books.

“Look! Look Unca’ Tony! Fishies!” He plonked down on the floor and resumed his colouring while the two adults looked on worried.

“I don’t get it? Does he not remember what happened just before he passed out?” Tony rubbed his hand through the scruff on his face. They were both very confused. Tony lay on the floor beside him.

“I… I’m not sure. I’m gonna carry on with lunch, talk to him yeah?” Steve kept his head down and walked to the kitchen. His stomach was in knots. Had Bruce forgotten what had happened or repressed it? He knew that often traumatic childhoods could result in the repression of the extremely painful. He had to find out what was going on but he didn’t want to upset his boy any further. He’d have to wait until Bruce aged up fully. After 10 minutes at the stove, making mac and cheese, he caught Tony’s eye, gesturing that lunch was ready. 

“Wow, that’s great colouring, honey. I think we’re going to have some lunch now though so lets pop that to the side for a moment.” He took the book out of Bruce’s grasp. “Can I talk to you for a second? Do you remember getting upset before you woke up?”

Bruce frowned, when he woke up he felt like he’d been crying but he had just dismissed it. 

“No? Bruce not upset, Bruce happy.” He gave the two men a meaningful look. “Family.” 

Steve couldn’t help but smile. Whatever had happened in his little boys head obviously wasn’t affecting him now, if that look of trust and devotion was anything to go by. Tony led him to the table and sat him between the two. 

“You want me to feed you again, baby?” Steve said with a smile. Bruce nodded and slowly but surely all their plates were cleared. Steve picked Bruce up and set him on his hip.

“Bruce? Daddy wants to talk to you for a second okay? It’s really important so I need you to pay attention.” Bruce looked up at his Daddy’s words and his tone, he knew he had to listen.

“M-kay Daddy. Was I bad?” That’s what ‘talk’ had always meant back home, it meant he was going to get punished. He heard Uncle Tony sigh sadly behind them and focussed back on Daddy.

“No, Bruce you weren’t bad, I promise. You got a little bit upset before you woke up and Daddy wanted to know if you remember anything about that?” He really hoped that Bruce was just being brave and it wasn’t anything more sinister.

Bruce thought really hard. He remembered Uncle Tony singing to him and telling him they were going to be a family-but after that everything got hazy. He looked up at his Daddy with a worried expression- was he getting sick?

“No Daddy? Don’t ‘member.” Steve could see that Bruce was about to get upset so with one last look to Tony, who was talking to J.A.R.V.I.S via his StarkPhone, he carried on.

“Oh, that’s alright, it doesn’t matter. Anyways we were going to play weren’t we? I think you should ask Uncle Tony what he wants to play huh?” Steve let Bruce down and watched as he skipped over and barrelled into the distracted engineer, knocking him off balance.

“Whoa-ho buddy, you scared me for a second. What do you wanna do for the rest of the day? We could watch a movie?” Tony suggested, hoping it would distract everyone from the elephant in the room, even if it was just for a little while. 

“Yeah! Movie! Can we watch Narnia p’ease?” Bruce loved the Chronicles of Narnia. Books were acceptable forms of entertainment in the house, and Bruce adored losing himself in the fantasy world. 

“Such good manners, of course we can. Let’s get set up on the couch shall we?” He led Bruce over to the couch and sat on his left while Steve settled on his right. Bruce snuggled close as the opening credits started to roll. He felt so loved.

As they watched the movie, Bruce felt himself gradually age up, until he was finally out of his little head space. He gave a great sigh.

“Are you alright. honey?” 

“Yeah, hi Steve, Tony.” Bruce sat up, acknowledging the two men as now equals. 

“Welcome back Bruce. How are you?” Steve asked.

“I’m … happy, actually. Wow- that’s weird to say. I haven’t felt this content in a long time.” He gave them both a smile which was returned in kind. 

“Thank you, both truly. You have no idea what it means to be not to be shunned for this. So, thank you. I think I’d like some time to myself, for a while. If that’s okay?” He needed some time to run through the last day in his mind. 

“Yeah… um no problem Bruce. And … you really don’t have to thank us. You are more than welcome for this”. Steve rose first, followed by Tony and they both moved towards the elevator. 

“Don’t you be a stranger, buddy. Y’hear?” Tony said, still talking to his little side. Bruce blushed and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, I- I won’t. See you guys.” As soon as the elevator closed, Bruce flopped back onto the couch with another great sigh. He couldn’t believe the past day, his friends were truly amazing, he was so blessed. He would have a shower, get dressed then go down to the lab. He’d neglected his projects far too much in the last few days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Steve sighed and sagged back against the wall of the elevator, closing his eyes.

“Well, that was a hell of a morning.” Tony said with a chuckle. There were so many unanswered questions and they hadn’t even begun to scratch the surface of the mystery of Bruce Banner.

“Heh, yeah. Hell of a morning. Say, are you busy? I know Bruce kinda ushered us out of there kinda quickly, but I wanted to go to this store he mentioned. I wanna be prepared for the next time this happens. What do you think?” The elevator stopped off at Steve’s floor and he stepped off, holding the door so he could hear Tony’s response.

“Yeah sounds good, I’m intrigued I gotta say. And hey, be prepared that’s totally my motto! Well that along with… you can never use enough lube- but that one doesn’t really apply here.” He said with a grin.

“God-damn it Tony, if you’re going to be like that I’m gonna go shower. I’ll meet you in the lobby in an hour.”

“Neat-o, don’t mind if I do.” Tony said following the Captain onto his floor. Steve pushed him back in the elevator, reached in and pressed the button for his own floor.

“Goodbye Tony” he said with an eye-roll. The man could be such a child. Steve snorted at the irony of that statement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wards to his cell were lowered to allow entrance to the golden boy, Loki rolled his eyes when he entered.

“Is this how you wish to live now, brother? Sitting in filth, stripped of dignity?”

“It was not I, who stripped me of my dignity, your Allfather did that _brother_.”He sneered. “Why are you here? Do you wish to stare upon the hybrid in its cage, it may bite if you come too close.” He bared his teeth in a snarl, hoping to end this encounter.

“Loki, brother, you are not a hybrid. You are being punished. I am here to ensure you are punished fairly.”

“Fairly? I laugh at your understanding of the word. This is how you would treat me fairly? As soon as I was lifted from the poisonous hold I was victim to, as soon as the cloud was gone from my mind, I am thrust in this cell to await my death without parole. This is fair? Yes _brother_ I see your meaning, I am indeed being treated as fairly as one can be as a monster of the realm.”

“What is this that you speak brother? Is this the truth, or more lies that spill all too easily from your lips?” Thor frowned, he was used to Loki’s lies and would like to think he was immune to them. However, if there was any chance that his hope that Loki was innocent to a degree, was true, he must know.

“Leave me.” Loki turned his back on his visitor and sat down in his corner. Thor tried to engage Loki in conversation once more but was met with stony silence. 

“I shall return, dear brother.” With that, Thor took his leave, replacing the wards once again. Loki felt tears come to his eyes. Thor had said he deserved this, he was right. He was a filthy half-breed with none to love him. Who could love a creature such as he?

He summoned his magic to glimpse at the new-found family of Bruce Banner. Banner knew what it was to be unloved; the beast was obviously not his only demon. The difference between them however, was that he had the good Captain’s care, along with Stark’s it would seem. He would have to take solace in the fact that at least one of them was content. As he sat there shivering, he wondered when it was that he had begun to relate to Banner and his team. He realised that he was too tired to fight, too tired to be bitter, too tired to live like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos would be lovely if deserved ;) x


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is struck with inspiration while shopping with Steve. Loki is visited in his cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been a while since my last update! I'm a terrible person I know, but i have three days off this week and I will not be wasting them let me assure you! So Loki will be joining the fun in the chapter after this one, so those who are waiting for that I am writing it now. 
> 
> Anyways Enjoy!! :) x

Steve entered the small store followed by Tony, what they were met with was quite surreal. Up against the back wall were several shelves of feeding supplies, such as bottles, sippy cups and formula. Steve headed straight for them and started to fill a basket with things he might need. Tony, however, was drawn over to the centre of the room which held furniture for littles. There were cribs, cots, highchairs, play-pens and even pushchairs for adults who preferred to live as children. He walked over to one of the mahogany cribs and inspected it. It did look cosy, it was obviously well crafted with patience and care. 

“See anything you like?” Steve whispered as he came up behind him.  

“No, it’s giving me some ideas though. I’m going to draw up some designs for some furniture for Bruce. I think we should have floor for his ‘play-time’. Only we’d be able to access it ofcourse, but it means that everything will be in one place.”

“Hold on Tony, I’d talk to Bruce about this first. We don’t know how far he’s going to want to take this.”

“Steve, come on! You’ve got bottles and diapers in that basket. You can’t tell me that he’s willing to run about in a diaper with a pacifier but won’t sit in a playpen! Thats insane, come on, they will be so cute as a surprise for him.” He turned to the other shelves. 

“Oh my god! That is precious, we have to get him some of these! On a shelf in a corner was all manner of merchandise pertaining to them. Steve saw the t-shirt Bruce had bought and a few of his pacifiers. He must’ve been in here recently then, thought Steve. He went over to where Tony was holding up some footie pyjamas. 

“Please Steve, we have _got_ to get him some of these!” Tony squealed holding put a green pair with the knitted effect of muscles and abs along with purple on the crotch. The hulk onesie was adorable Steve had to admit, so he gathered it with his things along with a one with stars on them and another with fish. They approached the counter to pay and were met with an older lady with kind eyes. 

“First time parent?” She said knowingly to Steve as he thunked down his basket overflowing with things.

“How’d you know?” He blushed while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, you look like you could buy up the whole store dear. All first timers want to get everything incase we close as we’re so rare in our products.” She explained while she folded and bagged up the items.

“And will you? Be closing that is?” Tony asked from behind Steve.

“No, no dear. As long as I have my say, we’ll be open for many more years to come. I hope your little likes their presents.” She said as she finished ringing everything through. 

“We hope so too, thank you ma’am, we will no doubt be back here.” They left the shop and made their way back to the Tower. They had only been back a little while when Clint found them both in the kitchen.

“Hey Shell-head, Cap, where have you guys been for the last few days?” He’d been on leave for a week since his last job left him with cracked ribs. He headed for the fruit bowl and got an apple.

“Excuse me, Katniss but I believe it’s _you_ who has been crawling about my venting system like John McClaine for days, We’ve been right here.” Tony snapped back edging to stand in front of their shopping bags he’d left on a chair.

“Hey, man. Calm down, I was only asking. Weird.” He gave both men a strange look before leaving the way he came.

“Whew, that was close -ow!” Tony whined as Steve smacked him over the back of the head mid-sentence.

“Jesus, Tony. What the hell was that? You sounded like you had a huge secret to tell.”

“He could’ve found the bags, Steve! How the hell would you have explained that huh?” Steve looked down at his shoes, Tony had a good point.

“I’m sorry Tony, it’s just, I don't want anyone to find out and ridicule Bruce. He’s been through enough as it is and I don’t want him to shut us out. Now I’m going to head to the gym, seeing as you’ve got plans for a ‘play-floor’ I’ll let you take the bags. Maybe we could all get dinner later? I think it’s Bruce’s turn to cook.” With that he turned and left Tony alone in the kitchen. 

Tony’s mind was working overtime thinking up furniture ideas for Bruce’s room. They would all obviously high-tech and not just normal furniture, nothing but the best for Brucie. Eager to get started; he filled his coffee mug and made for his lab, completely forgetting the several bags sat on the chair, in his haste.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It is not often that a visitor can sneak past the gaze of the Allfather.” Loki drawled at the figure in the edge of the darkness.

“The Allfather’s gaze is fixed firmly on his prosperous son, Jotun Bastard.” The smirk had fallen from Loki’s face at the acknowledgement of his true nature.

“I do not have the time to waste to-“ Loki was cut off with a sneer.

“Ah but child you have nothing but time to waste.”

“I am no child, I have seen centuries burn faster than the depths of Muspelheim. I have killed. Who are you if not my executioner?”

“I am indeed your executioner but your time is not now, do not worry, it will be soon. You say you are not a child, I have been watching you Laufeyson, what do you say of this I wonder?” He saw an arm rear back to throw something and braced himself for an impact that never came. He glanced down near his bare and bloodied feet to a sight that horrified him. 

“I know not where you would find such a thing, but it is no possession of mine, you filth. Remove it from my cell so that I do not have to look upon the reminder of your foolishness.” His heart hammered in his chest, this presence had thrown at his feet, his only comfort when he was young. A soft depiction of a wolf that his mother had made for him. He had named it Fenrir and it was so well loved. His pale fur became matted with his own blood on his prison floor.

“This is preposterous! You will remove it now!” He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what would be done with his beloved Fenrir. He heard a soft rip in the silence of his cell, it may as well have been his own heart breaking. This cad had taken a knife to Fenrir’s stomach and sliced it open. Loki was devastated by the implication that this person would use _this_ as a means to bargain. They knew.

“If I must die then I insist it must be now. I cannot sit here being taunted with the release of death despite it being promised. I have done nothing but I know there is nothing I can say to make the Allfather believe that the runt that he raised is somewhat innocent.”

“The putrid sludge that drips from your lips will not absolve you. It does not serve me well to crush you in your chains.” The figure raised a hand and his chains were pulled taught and then snapped him from his bindings.“For now, be free to roam where you wish. You will see me again but until then I impart a small gift.”

A hand stretched towards him, despite being unchained there was some force keeping him from moving away. The hand was laid on his chest for a moment, a spec on magic sparked from the touch and burrowed into his chest. The figure was gone.

He frowned as he began to fell dread building up in his heart. As the fear increased so did his breathing, he was struck with such a sense of hopelessness that he could do nothing to stop the tears cascading down his cheeks. The wards were still down, he wasn’t thinking clearly, he took one look at his unlocked chains on the floor, clutched the remains of Fenrir to his chest, and fled. He knew he would not get far as he passed the fallen guard outside his cell. He closed his eyes, tried to focus what little magic he had control of and thought two words; Safety and Sanctuary. He felt the air around him shift from the oppressive reception of the dungeons to his haven. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the evening J.A.R.V.I.S let everyone know that Bruce was almost done with dinner. As they each made their way up, they followed the glorious scent of curry, which led to the communal kitchen. 

“What’s cookin’, good lookin’? Tony purred at Steve who was helping Bruce set the table.

“If you carry on that like, there’ll be nothing for you.” Steve gave Tony the soft reprimand and turned to get napkins. 

When everyone -minus Thor- was seated they all helped themselves to dinner.

“Oh God, Bruce this tastes like heaven!” Clint praised, stuffing his face. Natasha nodded her agreement along with Tony.

“It’s just meat, sauce and spices. Nothing you couldn’t have done.” Bruce gave a small smile, looking down at his plate.

“No really Bruce this is lovely.” Steve placed his hands over Bruce’s for the smallest of moments and Bruce saw the pride in Steve’s eyes.

“Thank you.” Bruce replied softly.

“So when are you and bird-brain heading back out?” Tony asked Natasha; getting a piece of bread thrown at his head by Clint for his trouble. Natasha ignored the small exchange for answering Tony’s question.

“Fury wants us to check in tomorrow then we’ll be reassigned where we’re needed. Can’t say anymore than that.” Steve was silently glad they wouldn’t be here for a while. He didn’t know how often Bruce wanted to regress, but he didn’t want anyone to walk in on them if he did.

They all sat in companionable silence while they finished eating. After dinner, Clint and Steve cleaned the table while Natasha and Tony picked a movie to watch. Their team movie nights were the best part of Bruce’s week. He got to cook for everyone and then they all relaxed together. Before Steve and Tony had offered to care for him, these nights made him feel like he had found a family. Clint chose Star Wars, the original trilogy, not that prequel crap, thank you very much, and they all settled on the couches. It wasn’t until Clint got up to get some more sodas when the silence was broken.

“Hey, what are those over there?” He asked, edging towards some bags on a chair in the kitchen. Steve immediately sprang up while Bruce watched as Tony paled.

“Oh! Um… that’s nothing… I’ll take care of it.” Steve rushed away with the bags throwing a death inducing glare at Tony as he left. Steve took them to his own floor and left them in the back of his closet. By the time he returned everyone was sat back on the couches awaiting his return.

“Y’know Cap, if you leave your lacy underwear in boutique bags around here again, Natasha might steal them.” Steve choked on his drink along with Tony who had a twinkle in his eye.

“Clint! It wasn’t underwear. It was… Christmas presents.” Which wasn’t completely a lie, they were presents. 

“I’m just saying, if I get a hot pink thong, I’ll strangle you with it.” Steve let out a bark of laughter at that, as did Bruce. Steve’s mind went back to the events of the last few days as everyone watched the movie. He caught Tony’s eye and it was clear he was doing the same. 

It wouldn’t be a few more weeks until the items in the bag would be used. Little did Steve know, they wouldn’t actually be used for Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Ladies and Gents, Comments and Kudos would be lovely if deserved. ;) x


	9. Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time with little Bruce and a big problem arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am So SORRY for the mix up. After reading everything back today I realised that I introduced little Loki far too soon so I've removed that Chapter. I want this to be good so i don't want to rush it. So for those who've read and left comments and kudos on that chapter I'm sorry. But fear not! I couldn't leave you with nothing so I just wrote this little one-shot thingy to stand in it's place while i sort this out. It's going to be a few more chapters till i re-add the one i removed so we'll have more little bruce with his daddy and Uncle. I know this chapter isn't a lot but I've got three days off starting sunday so I'll fix it all then and we'll get back on track!
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy this and I hope I don't kill you with the suspense and cliff-hanger.

Everything had been pretty quiet in the Tower for the last few weeks. The biggest bad that they had to contend with was Steve breaking the microwave again. Natasha and Clint were constantly away on missions from S.H.I.E.L.D which was starting to piss Steve off. They were supposed to be a team but Steve seemed to eat most of his meals alone and Tony and Bruce were in their labs. It was nearing dinner time one Tuesday when Steve had had enough. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S where are Tony and Bruce?” Steve asked looking up, still not used to not talking to the ceiling. 

“Dr Banner is in his lab and Master Stark is at the moment in his Malibu abode. Would you like me to patch him through?”

“Yeah, go ahead and do that. Tony? Why are you in Malibu? When did you leave?” Steve was actually surprised that he hadn’t realised Tony was gone. 

“Oh, hey Cap. I just needed a few things from my workshop here, no biggie. Why? You lonely? Go talk to Bruce, If he’s in his lab I’m willing to bet he’s still in there from Saturday night.”

“What?! It’s Tuesday. He hasn’t been to bed or eaten?”

“There’s a couch in there so he probably crashed at least once, as for food I’m not sure.” Tony sounded nervous, Bruce had a complicated relationship with food and there was a silent agreement that at least one of them would make sure he ate regularly.

“Right, I’m going to feed him then put him to bed. This is ridiculous.” Steve clicked off the call and made his way down to Bruce’s lab, all the way grumbling about stubborn geniuses. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce Banner was on the edge of a breakthrough which is why he didn’t hear anyone enter his lab. He was bent over a lab table in the far corner when Steve saw him. 

The scientist seemed deep in concentration so Steve decided against just announcing his presence. He sat on a nearby bench and just watched him work. After watching Bruce’s head dip out of exhaustion three times, Steve decided to intervene. He placed his hand on Bruce’s shoulder and spoke softly. 

“Bruce, you’ve been down here for days, I think-“ He was interrupted when Bruce jumped in surprise and spilled the contents of a flask onto his arm. 

“Ow! Goddamn it! What the hell?!” He shouted and whirled round to see a wide eyed Steve staring at him. He was going to lose it and he couldn’t hurt Steve. He could feel his pulse rate triple and made his way to his purpose built room for the Other Guy.

“Bruce! I’m so sorry. Are you alright? Let me see your arm! Bruce!” Steve followed him through the lab, weaving through tables and stacks of books before Bruce entered his glass destination. 

Bruce sat crossed legged on the floor of the room and closed his eyes. He’d gone weeks without an incident and wasn’t planning on ‘hulking out’ now. He took measured deep breaths for several minutes before he felt the green recede to his normal level of tolerable. He took one last deep breath and opened his eyes, what he saw made him almost jump. Sat in front of him on the other side of the glass was Steve with one hand extended onto the glass with a worried look in his eyes. That was all it took for Bruce to break. His mental age plummeted and the pain caught up with him. He looked down at his arm which was red and irritated; the skin of his wrist bubbling gruesomely. He looked back into Steve’s eyes and burst into tears. Steve got to his feet.

“Bruce? Sweetheart, open the door for me and I’ll help. Daddy’s very sorry that he startled you and I’ll fix it I promise, you just need to push the button okay?” Steve reached for one of the many first aid kits dotted over the lab; obviously Tony was well aware how dangerous labs can be.

“Da-Daddy, owwie! Help!” Bruce crawled over to the door and slapped the glass but the door wouldn’t open. Steve crouched down to his level and spoke calmly.

“Honey, I know it hurts, but you need to push that red button for Daddy. I know, don’t look sweetie, alright. Don’t look at your arm. Daddy’s going to fix it. Just push that button there see, Bruce?” Steve pointed to the red door release so that even in this state Bruce could see. Bruce shakily got to his feet cradling his arm close to his body and pushed the button. He fell into Steve’s waiting arms and sobbed into his Daddy’s neck.

“Oh, oh I know, sweetheart. You’ve had a horrible shock. But you’ve been so brave for me. Come on let’s get this sorted.” They sat down with the first aid kit, Bruce still curled into Steve’s chest. 

“Alright, Bruce. What did you spill? Is it poisonous or dangerous? I need to know incase we have to call a doctor?” Bruce looked up at Steve and tried to remember what had been in the flask.

“I…I don’t- Daddy. Don’t ‘member.” Bruce started getting upset again and wiggled closer for comfort. 

“Alright,alright. J.A.R.V.I.S please tell me you know what it is?” He shushed the bundle in his arms.

“Yes sir, it would be best if the arm is bathed in saline and then dressed, the mixture is nothing toxic but is an irritant. Beyond that there is no danger.”

“See, there we go. Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S. We’ll wash your arm, honey and then you’ll get a bandage won’t that be cool?” Steve worked quickly and efficiently, bathing and dressing Bruce’s arm as he squirmed and whimpered. Soon Bruce was on Steve’s hip being carried to the kitchen with his newly bandaged arm around his Daddy’s neck. 

“What do you want for dinner Bruce?” Steve placed Bruce down on a stool at the breakfast bar and went to look in the fridge. Bruce was just about to answer when the alarm sounded and shutters slammed down in the doorways and outside the windows, leaving them in darkness.

“Cap? Please God, tell me you’re both there?” Tony’s voice came over the comm that opens for emergencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am frightfully sorry for removing Little Loki but it's going to be so much better when i rewrite it.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you're wondering about what the emergency is! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos would be beyond kindness after my indiscretion today, you lovely people ;) xx


	10. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Steve are locked in the living room while the Tower goes into lockdown.  
> Bruce meets a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I am so sorry that some of you think I've abandoned this fic. I haven't! As I've said before I suffer from depression and have had a really bad and dangerous week... But none of you care about that. You all care about fluffy Bruce goodness! Which I have returned with. It'll be this chapter then another resolving the cliffhanger (sorry) then we'll have little Loki join in i think.  
> Don't forget to check out my other fic with a little!Steve. It's full of cuteness too.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Tony? Yeah, I’ve got Bruce, he’s little. He hurt his arm in the lab. What’s going on?” Steve edged his way around the counter to reach Bruce who was shaking like a leaf in the dark. He ran his hands up and down his arms rapidly.

“Are you both safe? Bruce, sweetie are you okay?”

“Yeah, Unca’ Tony. Where a’ you? Me n’ Daddy a-scared.” Bruce said with a small voice. 

“You’re such a brave boy, Brucie. I’m working on the problem and I’m coming home okay?” Tony didn’t see Bruce nod against his Daddy’s shoulder so Steve picked up his phone and disconnected the broad comm. He put the phone to his ear.

“Alright Tony, Bruce isn’t listening so give me the run down. What can I expect outside these shutters?” He cradled his boy to him and slowly shuffled over to the couch, where they’d be more comfortable. He heard Tony sigh.

“Look, I’m en-route so I shouldn’t be more than a few hours; 3 tops okay. There are mercenaries in the building. They may have been sent by Ross but I’m not sure. Someone has figured out Bruce is still here and they’re pissed. You cannot leave that room do you hear me? I’ve called Rhodey and Fury, they knew as soon as the Tower went into lockdown. By the looks of it they aren’t even a quarter of the way up the building yet. But please, don’t panic. I’m working on it. Now I’ve got to go but I’ll keep you posted. Eyes open Capsicle.” Steve took a deep breath and returned his attention to the shivering form in his lap.

“What’s happening Daddy?” Bruce whispered.

“It’s fine honey, this isn’t anything for little boys to worry about okay?”

“Is Daddy wor-ried?” 

“No, Bruce. How could I be worried when I have my brave boy with me huh?” He felt Bruce give a small smile against his neck and continued rocking his boy slowly. After a while it appeared that Bruce had gone to sleep, that illusion was shattered however when Steve heard a small quivering voice in his ear.

“Daddy. Don’t like dark. Dark hurts. Make it light ‘gain p’ease?”

“I’m sorry baby boy but there’s nothing I can do about the dark. If you just close your eyes you won’t notice it right?” 

“W-will you sing to me?” 

“Um… what do you want me to sing?”

“Just sing p’ease.” 

“Alright, I’ll sing that song Uncle Tony sang to you. Um- I can’t… I can’t remember the words.” Steve felt awful, the only thing that his little boy asked of him and he couldn’t remember the words. He felt Bruce’s breathing speed up and his trembling resumed.

Steve rose and bounced Bruce on his hip to stop the impending upset. His mind ways racing, he scrambled for the words. He could practically hear Bruce’s little heart breaking, he was shaking even harder, so much so that Steve had to readjust his grip on him. He picked up his phone and engaged the comm, Tony was talking with J.A.R.V.I.S when it connected.

“-gotta stop that son-of-a-bitch. I don’t care what it takes J! I need to keep my family safe.” Steve was taken aback by Tony’s bold admission but then realised he shouldn’t be listening in so he interrupted. 

“Tony- I’m sorry but I really need your help. Bruce can’t calm down and he’s really scared about the dark and I can’t remember that song you sang him- and that’s all he wants- he never asks for anything and I can’t even do that I-“

“Whoa- Steve. Calm down. I think you’re both freaking out. I’m still only about half the way there but J.A.R.V.I.S are my eyes and ears down there so don’t worry. Is Bruce there?” Steve bounced Bruce to get his attention and put the call on speakerphone.

“Bruce, sweetheart? Uncle Tony’s going to sing for you, isn’t that nice? Alright, Tony he’s listening.” Steve listened as Tony sang the lullaby a few times until Bruce calmed.

**“…rich" say the bells of Shoreditch  
**

**"When will that be?" say the bells of Stepney  
**

**"I do not know" say the great bells of Bow’”**

Although Bruce had been lulled into an unsteady sleep, Steve’s heart was still pounding. He was still slowly pacing, bouncing Bruce a little bit, thinking about what was going on a few floors below them. He couldn’t just sit by and let the men and women down there get hurt. He looked at his whole world in his arms and then at the door. Bruce was so important to him and the thought of anyone taking him away was monstrous. He made his decision. He placed Bruce down softy on the sofa and made his way over to where the door would be and reconnected the comm.

“Tony?” He whispered. “Tony, I need you to let me downstairs. I have to keep Bruce safe. I know you’re on your way and you want us all together but you can’t do this on your own. I can at least tell you the situation.”

“No, Steve. I can’t let you do that. Please just stay with Bruce.”

“Tony. Please… I have to do something. It’s completely pointless my being stuck here.” He hardened his voice when he knew he wasn’t getting anywhere. “Just open the door. That is an _order_.” He heard Tony sigh heavily and the shutters on the door lifted. Steve slipped through and waited until it closed again, safely ensconcing a still sleeping Bruce on the couch. He gave the door one last look, said a private prayer to keep Bruce safe and set off for the stairwell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Bruce felt when he woke up was cold. He shivered as he sat up. He was stuck in between his headspaces but the complete darkness of the living room sent him sinking littler. He didn’t know how long he’d been asleep and he didn’t know where his Daddy was. He remembered the lights going out… and then Uncle Tony was on the phone? Was that right? He stood up and tried to find his Daddy. He only got a couple of steps before he walked into the coffee table.

“Owwie,Owwie.” Bruce whispered to himself, collapsing on the floor and cradling his sore leg. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he really wanted to cry, but he didn’t. He needed to be brave and find his Daddy. His Daddy might be hurt or he might need Bruce. Bruce certainly needed his Daddy and couldn’t let anything happen to him, so he took a deep breath and stood up. 

Limping slightly he made his way over to where he guessed the door would be. He held out his hands and jumped slightly when he felt cool metal slide against his palm as he came in contact with the shutter. Bruce frowned. In the back of his mind he wondered why the emergency lockdown was in place. He knocked hesitantly on the metal ‘door’. Bruce braced himself for the inevitable din of the knock, what he was not expecting was an answering knock almost immediately after his. 

“D-Daddy?” Bruce called out meekly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man made his way through the darkened halls, dispatching enemies every few steps. He was the darkness. An all encompassing force that seeped into the walls and corners; killing everything that did not belong. How dare these people encroach on this space?! He had kept tabs on those who reside here and while he had watched from the sidelines; they still felt like his family. Revelations had unfolded before his very eyes, sat in front of a screen and now he was here. A muffled scream to his left alerted him to where his presence was required and he headed that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The knock pounded again causing Bruce to jump away from the door he had his ear pressed up against. There were voices on the other side that sounded gruff; nothing at all like his Daddy. He could hear them still, their voices getting louder until they were drowned out by the whirring of a drill. Bruce panicked; whoever it was they were going to force their way in. Daddy would know what to do but all Bruce could think was ‘hide!’. So he did, he scrambled across the room, narrowly missing the coffee table again before vaulting over the sofa and curling up behind it. The drill stopped along with the voices. There was a loud bang as the shutter shifted and torchlight illuminated the shadows of the intruders.

Bruce stifled a whimper as they passed near him, he could see a little bit more clearly now and would use that as his advantage. He could hear them murmuring and really wanted his Daddy. He knew that he only way he’d get to see his Daddy is if he ran. His heart pounded; he knew they were going to take him. Peeking out from his hiding place, Bruce saw several men wearing all black and night vision goggles. They were keeping the torchlight low on the floor, just enough to see but not enough to obscure their vision. Bruce had a plan, his Uncle Tony had shown him a movie where bad guys wore night vision goggles and he knew what to do. 

In one quick move, Bruce sprang up from behind the sofa, leapt towards one of the cupboards where he knew there was a nightlight. He realised that it was a little bit silly not to think to get the nightlight out earlier but that didn’t matter. He picked it up and turned it on full and threw it at the cluster of men and ran. He ran into the hallway, away from the groans and cries of the blinded intruders, until he collided with a solid surface. Looking up he had ran into a huge man whose height made Bruce feel 2 inches tall. The man wasn’t wearing goggles so Bruce could see his whole face, which split with a grin, showing yellowing teeth. Bruce didn’t even have the breath in him to yell as he was scooped up had a gag placed in his mouth and his hands and feet where tied. The man held his shoulders while another picked up his legs and carried him down the stairwell. He struggled and screamed but his movements were restricted as well as his voice. It was hopeless, he was only exhausting himself but he wouldn’t give up. A thick heavy bag was placed over his head before he heard a fire door open alerting him to the fact that they were in the employees parking garage. He lost it, he couldn’t stand anything over his head. When he had been young, his father had put a sack over Bruce’s head and beat him for whatever he had done wrong. The days where he would forget the sack were a mercy; you can prepare for a blow you can see coming. He let out an ear-splitting scream despite his gag and was almost dropped. He heard a car screech up beside them and the trunk open.

“No,no,no… DADDY!” Bruce cried as he was bundled into the trunk, his arm still hurt from earlier, his leg hurt too, but mostly, his heart hurt as he knew he would never get to see his Daddy or Uncle Tony again. 

"... pathetic little monster freak." He heard one of the men spit at him.

He then let the tears he had been keeping at bay fall. He had no idea how long he was crying in the trunk but after a while he realised that the car hadn’t moved, over his own halted hiccups he could hear a scuffle outside. Then silence. Footsteps moving closer to where Bruce was. The trunk opened and he braced himself but instead of a fist felt a hand softly carding through his hair, not his Daddy’s hand… or Uncle Tony’s though, so he kept his eyes shut. 

The tears on his cheeks had started to dry making his face cold and sticky, but he remained as still as possible.

“Dr Banner?” a voice called through the blackness. Bruce whimpered, it wasn’t his Daddy or Uncle Tony; he wanted his Daddy. He realised he must’ve been saying that out loud over and over again as the voice sounded again, it was clear that the man had been speaking a while and Bruce hadn’t noticed in his panic.

“Dr Banner? You’re fine. Hey, Bruce!! Stop, you’re fine. You want your Daddy? Okay, I’ll find him but you’ve got to open your eyes and come with me okay? Honey, I promise you’ll be ok” Bruce frowned as he opened his eyes… he knew that voice. But that was impossible… right? 

His gaze made contact with comforting brown eyes and a reassuring smile. Bruce felt the colour draining from his face and felt dizzy, he couldn’t focus, his head was spinning. ‘How could this happen? I don’t understand?I want Daddy! How does he know about Daddy? Is this a trick? Am I safe?’ were all thoughts that he swirled around his brain, right before his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell into the arms of Phil Coulson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always ladies and gents; Comments and Kudos would be lovely. :) xx


	11. To Strike...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony search for Bruce while Phil makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you all so much for your kind words. You're all sweethearts! I'm struggling but this is helping to distract me. 
> 
> So here is the next chapter, and i bring you... Hulk! :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Steve was pacing frantically as Tony landed on the terrace that overlooked the communal kitchen. He rushed over to Tony as soon as he had retracted the suit and quickly shook him by his shoulders.

“Please, Tell me you know where Bruce is?” Tears were forming in Steve’s eyes and he felt sick. Tony’s eyes widened and he paled.

“I thought you left him in here?” Tony said dazed as he glanced around the room. His eyes snapped to the shutters which looked as if they had been pried open. He ducked past Steve and walked over towards the shutters, inadvertently kicking something across the floor. He looked down and his heart stuttered as he saw Bruce’s nightlight smashed to pieces, he picked it up and faced Steve.

“Oh, God. Do you think they have him? J.A.R.V.I.S… where did he go? Did they take him?” Steve took the nightlight from Tony and cradled it to his chest.

“During emergency lock-down, the power in the cameras was diverted into securing the building. Even though emergency lock-down is over, the cameras are the last thing to be restored. In the next few hours I will find Dr Banner, if he is still in the building. I apologise Sir.”

“He was so scared… Tony he was so scared.” His voice broke on the last word and he pulled Tony into a hug which Tony gladly reciprocated.

“Steve, maybe he aged up. He’ll be fine. They won’t have taken him. Hulk wouldn’t have let that happen.”

“But when he’s little, Hulk can’t get through… He told me that Hulk is quiet when he’s little… like in a trance or something… I-I don’t know. But Hulk won’t be able to help unless he’s aged up… he was so little, and he’d just been hurt. I’m so worried… We have to go look for him!” Steve grabbed Tony by the arm and led him out into the hallway, stopping in his tracks when they encountered three men sprawled out on the floor with their necks broken.

“J? Give me an idea of what happened here?” He asked as Steve bent down to check for life. A panel shifted in the wall and a scan was taken of the whole hallway.

“Considering their placement and the debris on the floor, I can estimate that it was one man who took these men down with a great deal of force, Sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S replied. 

“See, Steve? He’s fine.”

“It may not have been Bruce, He’s smart but I don’t think he would be coordinated to do this with his injured arm.”

“We have to find him. Here, put on the comm and we’ll split up. You search down and I’ll search this floor and up.” Steve handed Tony a comm and made his way to the stairwell. Tony put the comm in his ear and set off for the opposite stairwell.

“Come on, little guy. Please, just be hiding somewhere safe.” He muttered before the fire door slammed shut behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before he opened his eyes, Bruce took stock of the situation. For one thing, he wasn’t little anymore. He felt like he’d gone five rounds with Mike Tyson and the Other Guy. He then started to recall the moments before he blacked out. There were… intruders? And then Steve left to help and Tony was on his way... but then they came for him? That sounded about right…They were in danger! Steve and the team were in danger! 

He sat bolt upright at this thought and scrambled to his feet where he then swayed and plonked back down. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he turned sharply.

“Bruce? It’s alright sweetie. Are you hurt? Got any boo-boos?” Bruce melted a little at the way he was being spoken to, that quickly switched back to rage.

“Phil? What the fuck! You were… you died!” Phil’s eyes widened at Bruce’s raised voice. Even though they had only known each other for a day, he wasn’t scared of Bruce’s potential. He was also glad that he had called him Phil and not whatever bullshit, Tony was spouting on any particular day.

“Bruce, I’m sorry. I did die… but I came back? I’m not too sure, I don’t know the details, Fury-“ 

“-Fury?! That rat-bastard! I knew something was up when Pepper asked to pay her respects and he said she couldn’t. Where have you been? Why aren’t you at the Tower with us? This is fucking unacceptable-“ Bruce was cut off with a sharp smack to his face.

“Now, you listen here. Big or little I will not tolerate being spoken to this way! That smack is the least of your worries if you carry on like that. I am not afraid to bare your little bum for a well earned spanking and don’t you forget it!” Phil’s face was red by the time he was done, which contrasted Bruce’s now pale complexion; save for the hand mark on his cheek. 

As soon as he saw the look of betrayal on Bruce’s face he was disgusted with himself. He had been watching through a spliced feed J.A.R.V.I.S is constantly running and knew about the AgePlay. He didn’t think it was weird or creepy or anything crude, it was just comfort. He also knew of Bruce’s childhood and was deeply regretful that he had smacked him. He would never use violence on a child- on anyone when it is not necessary- but never on a child. Bruce was fragile at the best of times, no less strong of heart but fragile.

“Bruce.” He gasped. “I’m… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it, I-“ He reached out a hand towards him, in comfort, which was slapped away. He had a haunted look in his eye and was breathing deeply.

“Leave.” He growled. “Leave now.” Bruce’s skin took on a familiar green tinge as his muscles and bones started to stretch and reknit, he howled in pain and writhed in his spot. 

Phil stood and backed away, he backed up against the door of the conference room he had taken Bruce to and fumbled for the handle. He grasped it firmly and walked through the now open door into the hallway, sparing one last glance at the growing form of Bruce Banner before he closed it. He took a deep breath and glanced upwards.

“J.A.R.V.I.S… I need you to contact Stark. Tell him to get to Conference Room 616, now. We have a ...green situation.” When he was finished speaking a panel shifted in the wall and a ray of light scanned him from top to bottom, practically blinding him in the process.

“Do my sensors deceive me? Welcome back Agent Coulson.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve jumped down the four flights of stairs in a rushed attempt to get to where Tony had said he was. He slammed into the door and flew into the hallway, almost barging into Tony in his haste. 

“Is he here? Where is he?” He said not noticing the other man in a crumpled suit leaning against the wall further down the hallway. 

“He’s in there… He must’ve aged up. It’s weird Steve, he wouldn’t even acknowledge me. He’s not smashing shit, which I cannot be more grateful for but… somethings wrong.” Steve frowned as he made his way for the door.

“Just stay out here, I’ll go in.” Steve craned his head around the door and entered fully with the surreal sight in front of him. There sat all 8 foot of the Hulk crammed into the corner of the conference room with his head hidden in his knees and his arms wrapped around himself. The sight was strange but unsettling, the usually brutal beast looked so defeated Steve couldn’t not go up to him.

“Hulk? Do you remember me?” Large forlorn green eyes met with his as the giant head raised at hearing his voice and nodded.

“Star-man. Bruce Daddy… nice.” Steve smiled and reached out a hand to touch his fingers but removed it when Hulk flinched. 

“That’s right, buddy. I am Bruce’s Daddy. Are you alright? What happened?” Hulk huffed and turned to look at the carpet.

“Bad men come for Bruce. Put Bruce in trunk. Dark. Hulk not like dark same as Bruce. Bruce wanted Star-man.” 

“You were in a trunk? How did you get all the way here then?” Steve was confused, it looked as if Bruce had hulked out in the conference room and not smashed his way into here, there was only the table and a few chairs that were disturbed. 

“Suit found Bruce. Killed Bad men” Hulk mumbled and buried his head back in his emerald knees.

“Suit? Who is that? Did they hurt you?” Steve fumed at the Hulk’s nod and was sincerely hoped that whatever had scared the Hulk wasn’t here now. 

“Hulk? Hey… who hurt you and Bruce? Who is ‘Suit’?” He was too engrossed in coaxing an answer out of Bruce he didn’t hear the door open and close again.

“It’s me Captain… I’m Suit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know that that was a dick-move on Coulson's part but all will be resolved in the next chapter... i had to get Bruce to Hulk out someway and the mixture of Betrayal and the shock of being hit was spark enough for that. Coulson is a good guy in this I promise!
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos would be lovely if deserved.


	12. ...Fear in One's Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is rocked by a reappearance and is furious with their treatment of his charge. Tony think it's time that they all levelled the playing field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK! Hello you lovely people. I am SO sorry for keeping you waiting. As i explained previously I've had a couple of bad bad weeks but hopefully this can keep me sufficiently distracted :) Because I've only just come back to this I'm not sure if it reads well but I figured I'd post it rather than having you all gunning for me if I didn't! ;) xx
> 
> Enjoy darlings x

Steve did a double take at the sight of a haggard looking Phil Coulson who had just slipped into the room. He stood, placing himself between Hulk and the apparent threat to him.

“…Agent?” Steve said. He turned back towards Hulk when he heard a strangled whimper.

“Hulk… buddy. Did Agent Coulson hurt Bruce?”

“I-I hit him.” Phil said, his voice wavering. Steve glared daggers at him and snapped.

“I didn’t ask you, Agent!” He turned back to Hulk. “What happened, huh?” Steve put his hands on Hulk’s huge forearms and rubbed comforting circles while the Other Guy thought about his answer. Tony walked over from where he was stood near Phil.

“Hulk… it’s alright. You’re both safe, nothing’s going to hurt you. Can you let Bruce come back?” Big green orbs flicked anxiously between Steve and Tony before settling on Phil over their shoulders.

“No Hurt. Hulk Protect Bruce. Bruce Hurt. Bruce Sad.” Hulk mumbled. Tony and Steve shared a wide eyed look and then both turned back to the trembling green form in the corner.

“Hulk… Bruce… Both of you are fine. Daddy’s here and Uncle Tony’s here. Nobody is going to let you get hurt, baby.” Steve held Hulk’s eyes and with one teary look back at Phil, he nodded and began to shrink back into Bruce. Steve and Tony both supported him as he crumpled to the ground in his post transformation stupor; both glaring at Phil when he made an aborted step forward to help.

Both Tony and Steve took a quiet minute to do a quick once over of Bruce while he was passed out. He was essentially naked and Steve slipped out of the button up shirt he was wearing to give him some dignity. He moved to take his little boy into his arms but was stopped by Tony’s hand on his.

“I got it… You go talk to Ag-Phil. I’ll take him to bed… I’ll bring him to your floor, come up when you’re done, okay. You know he’ll want you when he comes to.” Steve nodded and helped Tony get Bruce into his arms and upright, they shared a look before Tony left, leaving Steve and Phil staring at each other; one in anger and the other in fear.

He clenched his fists. Now, Steve was a pretty well adjusted fella, he was technically almost 100. He could deal with a lot, this though, was a whole new level of fucked up.

Phil opened his mouth but Steve cut him off with a raised hand.

“No. You don’t get to talk. You will stand there, listen to what _I_ have to say, answer my questions and then I’ll decide whether or not I’m going to punch you in the face. Are we clear?” Phil nodded and lowered his eyes to the floor.

“Right, I have not got a clue what is going on Agent and to be honest this whole thing reeks of Fury and I want no part of it. This is Tony’s home and my home and Bruce’s home. This is Bruce’s safe place and it is not to be encroached upon. Now, What do you know regarding Bruce?” Steve crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised his eyebrow inferring that Phil was to answer. Despite everything he had been through and all of the power he has had, Phil still managed to feel like an ashamed child in front of his hero.

“Captain… sir. You are right about the involvement of the Director, the extent of which however, I am not sure. I have recovered and… watched. Fury wouldn’t tell me anything and I know I don’t really know any of you but I had to make sure you were… safe. So I spliced into J.A.R.V.I.S’ feed. I’m sorry, but I needed to know. And… I saw everything. I’m sorry Captain but I won’t say anything. Bruce, Tony and your secret is safe with me, I won’t be involved, I won’t exploit it, I swear.” Steve’s fists clenched even tighter by his sides, his voice was shaking.

“If you knew about Bruce then why did you hit him? Is that the kind of man you are? Do you hit children? I am disgusted in you Agent, I do _not_ want or need you around my family, around my little boy. You will leave and not contact us unless it is for SHIELD business, in which case you will liaise through Clint or Natasha. You will not contact Bruce, you will not go near him. Am. I. Clear?”

“Yes, Captain. Perfectly clear. Can I just say that I didn’t mean to hit him, I’ve been on high alert for the last few months and I just struck out. I didn’t mean it. God I am disgusted in my self. But I shall abide by your wish. Goodbye, Captain and thank you for your mercy, I know if Bruce was my child I would most likely kill anyone who harmed him.” 

“Yeah, well… Jury’s still out.” He snapped inferring that the conversation was now over. 

Phil turned and left, once Steve was alone he visibly deflated and leaned against the conference table shaking. Phil was alive, that he did not expect. Where did they go from here? Fury needed to give him answers but… now was not the time for that. He needed to go up to his little boy and make sure he was okay. He took a deep breath and set off for his floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony walked steadily to the elevator, not wanting to jostle Bruce on their way up to Steve’s floor. Once they were in there, he sighed. Coulson coming back; he did not expect. He also did not expect a meek Hulk sat in the corner scared of said Agent. Tony had arrived 10 minutes before Steve did as he was closer to the Conference floor they were on. Phil told him everything and the amount of shame the man felt was clear; this did not condone his behaviour though, nor did his defence.

Bruce fussed and rubbed his cold nose into Tony’s neck. Tony readjusted his grip as they got out on Steve’s floor and bounced him on his hip as he swayed into the bedroom. 

“Hngh… D’ddy” Bruce whimpered as his stinging cheek made contact with Tony’s shirt. 

“Shh, Bruce honey. Daddy will be up soon. Until then, it’s just you and me, let’s get you all snuggled down, okay?” 

He led Bruce to the bed and laid him down onto of the covers. He rifled through Steve’s drawers to find some sweat pants and an old t-shirt. He gently unwrapped Steve’s shirt from around Bruce’s waist and slid on a pair of Steve’s boxers. Bruce just lay there looking up at Tony with small eyes, it was clear that he was very little but Tony didn’t know where Steve had put the diapers so they’d have to wait for that. He also slipped on the baggy grey sweatpants and asked Bruce to lean up while he put the shirt on, which he did placidly. He laid Bruce back down again and just took a minute to look at him. He looked exhausted, as he did after every transformation but he looked just adorable in Steve’s big clothes. 

"Well don't you just look as snug as a bug in a rug, huh? Come on Brucie-Bear into bed."

His eyes were drooping and his thumb was edging its way into his mouth when he felt his Uncle Tony lift him off the bed and slip him between the covers. He snuggled down and let out a huge sigh, past his thumb, between his lips.

Tony lay next to Bruce on top of the covers and just watched him. Every few minutes Bruce would stir and whimper and Tony would stroke his hair and hum until he settled again. 

His gaze snapped to the door which clicked shut after Steve stepped through. The super soldier leaned against it with a heavy sigh. He turned his weary gaze onto Tony and spoke after a long pause.

“Please, tell me you didn’t know?”

“What, about Phil? I didn’t, Steve. I swear. He explained and yeah it’s fucked up but… I don’t really know what to make of it. What did you tell him?” He asked as Steve lay down on the other side of Bruce and tenderly stroked his red cheek. 

“I told him to leave and not contact us unless it was for official SHIELD business. I can’t believe he hit him Tony. I didn’t really know him but- what was said at the memorial-he seemed like such an honourable guy. That bastard hit a child-“

“Whoa. You _are_ riled. Captain America said a swear!” Tony chuckled which was cut short by a glare sent his way.

“He hurt my family, Tony. You have to protect family.” He said with a wistful but firm sigh.

“Yeah… Yeah you do.” Tony agreed. He got to his feet. “I’m gonna get the whole gang together. I think it’s time that we all laid our cards on the table.”

“B-but what about Bruce? You can’t do that to him. If he doesn’t want the others to know then it’s our responsibility to make sure it stays that way.” Steve didn’t move from his prone position next to Bruce but his voice held no argument.

“God, no! I wouldn’t do that. I just mean with the whole Coulson thing. If he wants to tell them he can but too many secrets can… break families.” Tony finished with a shake in his voice. Steve’s expression softened and he left Tony go with a nod, leaving the room silent except from Bruce’s soft breathing.

“What are we going to do with you, sweetheart?” Steve mumbled into Bruce’s salt and pepper curls. They lay like that for what must have been an hour before Bruce started to stir. Steve was on full alert immediately; not knowing what kind of headspace he would wake up in.

Bruce stretched fiercely and flopped back onto the bed, from the bone-deep ache in his arms and legs he could infer that he’d transformed at some point. With his eyes still closed he tried to identify his surroundings. The room had a familiar smell that his sleep-addled brain couldn’t quite place just yet. It was clear that he was on a bed, it felt like his own but the smell ruled that out. His room smelled of the incense he burns for his meditation whereas this room smelt of laundry and musk. He sat bolt upright when he realised he was still in the Tower. He must’ve hurt somebody or at the very least costed Tony thousands in damages. Just as he sat up a warm hand settled on his shoulder pulling him back down onto the pillows. 

“Shhh, Bruce. You’re fine, you had a bit of a scare but nothing happened. I promise, no-one is hurt and nothing is damaged. You did so good; you were so brave.”

“S-Steve? What? Phil… D-did I imagine that?” Once he knew there was no threat he opened his eyes and met them with clear baby blues. Steve looked tired. He should really give him a break from ‘Little Bruce’; he was going to make him sick.

“No, you didn’t. Agent Coulson is back, we’re not sure how and right now I don’t really care. I’m so sorry you were taken, you must’ve been so scared.” Steve didn’t treat Bruce like he was a baby or like an adult, it was strange but it was uniquely _Steve_ and that comforted Bruce immensely. 

“T-that wasn’t too bad. But… when Agent s-slapped me; that hurted.” Bruce sobbed out the last part and placed his hand on his cheek.

“Oh my poor baby. Come here.” Steve gathered Bruce into his lap and squeezed him in a tight hug as Bruce wept.

“I’m so sorry that that happened, Bruce. Don’t worry, he won’t hurt you again; nobody will. You were so brave. My brave boy.” He rocked Bruce back and forth while rubbing slow circles into his back. Bruce’s thumb went straight into his mouth and his sucking matched the rhythm that Steve patted on his back.

“D-ddy? Don’ leave.” Steve looked down into his precious boys face and leant down to kiss his forehead before snuggling up again.

“Never, baby boy. I’ll never leave you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go. Not a whole lot happened there I'll grant you. But in the next chapter everyone will find out about Phil in a team meeting. I know it's a pretty poor chapter but it's all I could manage. At least it's something though right? Thank you all so much for baring with me. 
> 
> As always guys and gals, Comments and Kudos would be lovely. ;) xx


	13. Little Coincidences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha come face to face with a man they long thought dead. Tony and Steve have to make a big decision that could have the potential to ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hey, how are you all, my lovelies. I'm so sorry I've neglected this. Two story updates in two days. I was struck with the inspiration bug I guess.
> 
> I really hope I'm writing this well. I hope you're all enjoying it too.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and like what I've written. xx

Steve came into the living room after putting Bruce down for his nap, to be met with Clint and Natasha talking with Tony in hushed tones. 

“-I’ve got J.A.R.V.I.S working on it, when he’s fully back online we’ll have a better idea if they took or tampered with anything.”

“How’d they get in?” Clint asked while he nodded in Steve’s direction in lieu of a hello.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure yet. Anyway, Birdbrain that’s not why I called you both here.” He gestured to one of the couches for them to sit and sat with Steve on the other.

“Thor’s off world so we’ll have to do this again when he’s back. I imagine it will be a lot less painful than this will be.” Tony said to Steve as they sat. 

He knew this conversation wasn’t going to be easy. If he was lucky he’d only end up with a few broken windows and a few bruises. Both Natasha and Clint knew Phil better than Tony and Steve; Clint even more so. He retreated into himself for weeks following the battle of New York. The guilt of the people he’d killed, the destruction he’d caused as Loki’s pawn- it made him sick. Add to that the death of Coulson, he was practically catatonic when Natasha dragged him from his floor back into civilisation. They got him through it; it’s what a team does. Tony and Steve knew this would set him back.

“Alright, now we know this is going to sound crazy but just hear me out, okay?” Tony thought it best to let their fearless compassionate leader take the lead on this one. 

“While the Tower was infiltrated they got Bruce-“ At Natasha’s wide eyed stare, Steve was hasty to reassure his teammates. “He’s fine! He got out-“

“-Yeah, so did Hulk.” Tony butted in, which earned him a scowl from Steve.

“Yes, Hulk did make an appearance and no-one was hurt. That’s not what we need to discuss. The thing is…-“ 

Before Steve could continue the bedroom door creaked open, allowing a bleary eyed Bruce to stumble into the living room. His hair was adorably-in Steve’s opinion-rumpled and Steve’s shirt was hanging off one shoulder. Coupled with the fact that he was rubbing his eyes with a fist; Bruce looked incredibly young.

Clint snorted. “Holy shit, is he drunk?” His following snicker was quickly silenced by Natasha’s hand swiftly slapping sense into the back of his head. His gaze shifted from the swaying Bruce to the steely gazes of Steve and Tony who flanked him protectively. 

“No, he isn’t drunk, moron. Bruce is sick, he’s got a cold so he’s pretty dosed right now.” 

“Fine then. Whatever. Hangovers and head colds aside, what did you want to talk about?”

As if he sensed the levels of tension in the room, J.A.R.V.I.S chimed.

“Sir, if I may. Agent Coulson is requesting entry.” Tony stifled a curse as Clint and Natasha just froze.

“Let him in J.A.R.V.I.S. He’ll be able to explain better than we will anyways.” Steve sat back down with a sigh, making sure was close enough to Bruce for comfort but not too close as to arouse suspicion.

“Sorry-‘Agent Coulson?!’ That’s a joke right? Well J, not funny-not at all. What’s goin’ on Stark; Your AI is a twisted fuck!” Clint’s breathing was bordering on that of hyperventilation. Natasha immediately snapped all of her attention to helping Clint; ignoring Tony’s indignant squawk.

“Breathe Clint, You’re fine, we’ll figure it out. You’ve got to breathe.” Clint was practically bent double with his hands braced on his knees. His eyes were squeezed shut so he didn’t see the glass of water Steve placed on the coffee table near him. One hand shot up to grasp hold of Natasha’s.

“-Tasha.” He choked. “He died… right? He would’ve told us if he didn’t. He would’ve t-told me.” Tears were gathered in his eyes. While the red head attempted to calm the archer, everyone was alerted to the presence of another in the room when Bruce’s eyes went wide and he let out a little whimper, curling closer to Steve. In the space of a few seconds all eyes snapped from Bruce to the doorway in which Phil Coulson was stood in all his suited glory.

Clint stood ram-rod straight. The tears in his eyes all but forgotten as he shook with silent rage. Coulson stood there with a blank face; only a slight tremor in his hand, giving away his fear. He stepped forward, prompting Clint to take a step back. He turned to Steve.

“Are we sure it’s him? This isn’t like a Doom thing is it?” 

“This is a Fury thing, Clint.” Natasha said with understanding dawning on her face.

“Son-of-a-bitch.” Clint whispered. “It’s you? Really?” He stepped towards Phil with his hand outstretched. Phil stepped towards him.

“Yeah, Clint it’s me.” When Phil was within reaching distance, Clint clocked him in the jaw. 

“You bastard! What in the fuck were you thinking?!” Phil was sprawled across the living room floor with Clint on top of him, hitting him full force. Steve let him get a few good shots in before he pulled Clint off of him. 

“Months… and no word?! What the fuck Phil?! Where were you?”

“I-I don’t know Clint.” Phil wiped blood out from under his nose. “I have no idea what happened. I woke up a few months ago and Fury wouldn’t tell me anything. I haven’t even been in country! I’ve been keeping watch, I knew you two were back this week, so I thought I had to explain face to face.” Phil’s eyes nervously glanced over to the three others in the room, the two men still flanking the ‘sick’ Banner on the couch. Clint caught the movement and rounded on them.

“You knew?! And you didn’t say anything?” Clint stepped towards their fearless leader and coiled a fist; he knew he probably wouldn’t make a dent in Steve’s posture but it was worth a shot. Tony saw the movement, but before he could intercept the right hook, Clint was pushed back 10 feet and was facing a -struggling to keep upright- pissed off Bruce.

“No fighting!” Bruce screamed, he sounded little and in any other situation he’d probably looked cute but of what skin Tony could see, he was taking on a green tinge.

“Alright, Bruce. No fighting, you’re right. There’ll be no more fighting. Now, come on, Big Guy; Let’s get you back into bed.” Tony took the afghan off the back of the couch and shrouded Bruce in it; trying to get Bruce out of the living room before they would have to lay _all_ the cards on the table. However, Bruce dodged him and stood between Steve and Clint. He glared at Clint and took hold of Steve’s hand. Clint and Natasha followed his movement with their eyes.

“No fighting! Leave D’ddy alone!” He shouted again. Everyone’s eyes went wide and the exclamation. Steve pulled on Bruce’s hand and wrapped him in a hug, bending down close enough for only him to hear, he whispered.

“Uncle Tony’s right, sweetheart. Everything’s fine. You go nap.” He pulled out of the hug and pushed him towards Tony who had his hand outstretched to walk him back to the bedroom. At the word nap however, Bruce’s headspace was cemented and he whined while rubbing his eyes.

“No. No nap, Daddy. Not tired. Stay.” He gave his Daddy his best puppy dog eyes hoping that it would win him over and let him stay. He needed to protect Daddy and Uncle Tony from the bad man and the shouty man. The lady with the red hair had been staring at him but she wasn’t yelling so he guessed she was ok. 

Steve understood Bruce’s hesitancy to leave him. The only impressions of Phil and Clint he had gotten had only been violent and angry. 

“Did- did he just call you Daddy?” Clint asked Steve incredulously. “What the fuck is going on here? He isn’t sick is he?” Steve wasn’t paying much attention to Clint. He had his arms wrapped around Bruce again and it seemed that Bruce was trying to burrow as close as possible. 

“Tony? What do we do?” Steve knew this had the potential to destroy everything they have shared with Bruce up until now. 

“I-I don’t know, we’re gonna have to tell them.” Tony sighed. There’s no way they could pass Bruce’s behaviour off as fever delusions or even a drunken stupor. He was dreading trying to explain this. Luckily he wasn’t the one to open the floor.

“He’s just… little, right?” Natasha piped up. All eyes turned on her; from confusion (Clint) to disbelief (Tony and Steve) to saddened (Phil).

“Y-yeah. He’s little. How’d you-“ Steve brought Bruce closer to him, softly stroking his hair.

Clint turned to Natasha, he was deathly pale. 

“L-little like… like-“

“-Yeah. I think so.” Both of there voices held so much regret that it almost broke Steve’s heart.

“Well. This is going to be a lot easier explaining than I thought it would be.” Tony muttered, scrubbing a hand through his already messy hair.

“You guys… know what this is?” Steve hushed Bruce as he started to whine again. He brought him up on his hip and bounced him side to side. Clint smiled a little at the sight.

“Yeah, we knew a guy-kid. Yeah- he was. Yeah, we know what this is. How long have you been doing this?” Clint moved towards Steve and Bruce and slowly stroked Bruce’s salt and pepper curls. Steve was massively confused. They weren’t freaking out, they had obviously known a little and something bad must’ve happened. While he was glad that they seemed accepting of Bruce, he was a little angry that Bruce had been surrounded by people who would accept him but didn’t feel safe enough to turn to anyone. 

“I found him- regressed a few months ago. Tony found out a few weeks after that. It isn’t a sex thing. It’s just-He just needs-“

“Comfort.” Natasha said with a smile.

“Yeah and he gets it. Don’t you baby?” Steve said bouncing Bruce a little more, who had been dozing on Steve’s shoulder since being hoisted on his hip.

Phil sensed that he had already outstayed his welcome. He turned to leave but stopped when he heard Clint snarl at him without the tender look towards Bruce faltering.

“Do _not_ think this is over, _Agent._ ” Phil left with a nod, leaving the four other occupants of the room looking wondrously at the boy in Steve’s arms. Steve saw the looks in the assassins eyes and knew he could trust them with Bruce’s secret. Clint looked at Steve and gestured towards Bruce with his arms.

“C-Can I hold him?” He sounded nervous but his arms were as steady as a rock. 

“Yeah if you want to. Come on, baby. Uncle Clint and Auntie Tasha want to say hello.” Steve passed him over and Clint and Natasha’s eyes glistened at their new monikers.

Clint took Bruce’s weight easily and sat down on the couch with Natasha by his side.

“Hello, Cчастье. Aren’t you a good boy.” Natasha tenderly stroked Bruce’s hair while he made eye contact with Clint.

“Hi, buddy. Don’t worry. You’re Daddy told us everything and we think it’s great. Auntie Tasha and Uncle Clint can’t wait to spoil you.” Clint tickled under Bruce’s chin and he giggled at the attention causing the adults to chuckle with him. Clint covered Bruce’s bare shoulder with the blanket.

“A-auntie Tasha and Unca Clint?” Bruce asked turning to Steve, very reminiscent of when Steve introduced Uncle Tony. 

“That’s right, Brucie bear. Our little families expanding, isn’t that great.” Uncle Tony kneeled in front of Bruce and kissed his forehead. Bruce tried to smile back but was interrupted by a huge yawn.

“Oh dear, Лапушка. Someone’s tired. Do you want to take a nap, Bruce?”

“No! No nap, movie Daddy?” Bruce whined, holding his arms up to be held by his Daddy. Clint let him go with a smile and grabbed the remote.

“Why don’t we watch a movie, Bruce? Wouldn’t you like that?” At Bruce’s nod they all settled on the couch with Tony and Steve at one end, Natasha and Clint at the other with Bruce snuggled with his Daddy and Uncle Clint; who each held one of his hands.

“Sta’ Wars, Unca’ Clint?” Bruce said with hopeful eyes. Tony and Clint whooped and high-fived while Tasha and Steve rolled their eyes at their nerdy behaviour.

“Ah-ha! You’ve got good taste, honey. You heard the man, J! Load it up. And start with 4, not that revamped bullshit Lucas sold-out with, okay?” At that Tasha reached over and clipped Tony over the head.

“Don’t swear infront of the baby, idiot. That’s a bad word, sweetie. We don’t say that, ok?”

“Come on! It’s Han Solo or nothin! Clint, back me up, man!” Tony said with passion. Clint grinned, but before he could respond however, Bruce piped up.

_“Mee-sa tink you-sa in big joo-joo!_ ” Even though he was still in his head space, any part of Bruce wouldn’tve missed making that reference for the world. Steve was obviously confused while Clint and Tony were wheezing with laughter, even Natasha had a smirk on her usually impassive face.

“You tell him, Bruce.” Natasha praised. Soon they all calmed down, except for the occasional snigger, as they were transported to a Galaxy Far,Far Away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go. Everyone knows. YAY! ... Except Thor- shit. Well that'll be next along with a few chapters of Fluffy playtime before we dive in with BabyLoki. We’ll find out more about Clint and Tasha experience with little’s later on so for now just enjoy.  
> I hope this doesn't read like everything has an easy fix. I'm sorry if it does but there will be lots of angst soon.  
> Лапушка= Sweetheart  
> Cчастье= Happiness  
> FYI I don’t speak Russian so I had to search for terms of endearment, please tell me if I got it wrong. I also don't speak Gungan ;) So I hope by JaJa Binks was acceptable x
> 
> As always darlings; Comments and Kudos would be lovely if deserved. :) x


	14. Family Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns from Asgard and the team enjoy dinner while Bruce frets over whether or not to reveal his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Update! Holy Christ! No your eyes are not deceiving you, darlings. I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, I've been signed off work due to my depression for a month and I haven't had the energy to write anything for a while. Anyways, Enjoy! x

The scientist had slipped into his headspace earlier that afternoon but had mainly kept to himself in the lab to avoid awkward questions. Just because Clint and Natasha had taken it well, doesn't mean that would be the case for Thor. The Asgardian had arrived back at the Tower in a dark mood, following his visit with his brother, so Tony thought a Team Dinner would do everyone some good. Bruce was nervous upon entering the kitchen for the celebration of Thor’s return, he slipped in and moved towards a cosy armchair in the corner. 

Steve looked over at Bruce and frowned, he could tell by his eyes that he had aged down but was worried that his little boy hadn’t come to find him when he did. Bruce was a teary little thing, which was more true as of late. When Clint and Natasha found out about his little side, Steve assumed that the more that Bruce saw he was loved, the more he would open up. This however, was not the case. If anything his precious boy had retreated into himself more, he was rarely ever little and when he was, he was far too timid for Steve’s liking. 

While Thor regaled the rest of the team with his tales of Asgard, Steve rose and approached Bruce. 

“Come with me a second?” Although his words held no indication of their relationship of Daddy and son, Steve kept his voice soft and his smile tender as he led Bruce into the kitchen. 

Bruce glanced at Steve with nervous eyes, which he then lowered to the floor to stare at his sock-clad toes. He felt his Daddy’s hand cup his chin to lift his gaze to sparkling pools of blue. 

“Bruce, sweetheart. Are you little right now?” Steve asked gently even though he was certain of the answer. A small nod/head shake confirmed his suspicions. His little boy _was_ little but he felt the need to hide it. He sighed and pulled Bruce into a hug which was fiercely reciprocated. 

“I-I don’ know what t’ do ‘addy.” Bruce mumbled into his Daddy’s shirt. “Don’ wan’ Thor to think I’mma f-freak.” As he tried to hold back his sobs, he began to shake violently. He wished the floor would swallow him up and he could die. Just as he was about to pull away and return to his lab, he was hoisted onto Steve’s hip. An indignant squawk erupted out of him before he could stop it.

“Now listen, baby boy. Thor isn’t going to think you’re a freak. We don’t have to tell him if you don’t want him to know, but I think he’ll love to be an Uncle to you.” Steve whispered into the crown of salt and pepper curls.

“M-kay.” Bruce muttered neither agreeing to tell Thor nor disagreeing. They stood and cuddled for a minute; Steve leaning against the kitchen island and rocking slowly back and forth in a successful attempt to sooth. 

Booming laughter erupted from Thor as Clint told him a dirty joke just as Steve and Bruce rejoined the party. Clint gave Steve a glance nodding towards Bruce, silently asking if everything was ok. Steve smiled and nodded before getting up to set the table. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In retrospect, they should’ve assumed that Thor would take to Bruce being little the best. His return from Asgard was followed by a huge ‘feast’ of pizza, beer and juice for Bruce.

The Asgardian picked up on this little fact and turned towards him. 

“Do you not wish to partake in the Ale, Bruce?” Thor boomed, pushing a Asgardian-proof beaker into the scientists eyeline. Steve watched as Bruce fought to control the childlike tremble in his voice. He was about to intervene when Bruce took the decision to tell Thor about ‘little Bruce’ out of his hands. 

“‘Cause I not ‘apposed to drink that Unca' Thor. Only Juice.” He said with a shy smile. Everyone around the table stopped their conversations in an instant and stared at the pair with baited breath. Thor, bless his heart, did as he always did when faced with a foreign situation in this foreign land; he took it in his stride. 

“Well, is that so little one?” He said with a broad grin. “How silly of me then.” He reached forward to ruffle Bruce's curls and then to fill his cup with more juice. 

Bruce thought Uncle Thor’s smile was the best smile except for his Daddy’s. It was bright and warm and never a smirk. In the back of his mind, Bruce felt his adult mindset collapse with relief. He didn’t expect all of this. When Steve first found out about his ‘condition’ he thought that his world was over, that he would be cast out and forgotten. What he did not expect was that he would be embraced by every single person in his little family. Thor’s acceptance was one of the final pieces of the puzzle and he finally felt at peace. He was still nervous about their feelings changing but he hoped that he could now embrace his littleness and settle more comfortably. 

Thor watched as a few errant tears streamed down Bruce’s face. It was clear that his lack of a negative reaction was something that everyone was hoping for, considering the pleased faces around the table. Clint that was sat next to Bruce, put down the slice of pizza he was devouring and reached over with his napkin to dry Bruce’s face. 

“You okay, Buddy? Did Uncle Thor do something wrong?” Bruce shook his head frantically and looked at Clint with clear mature eyes. 

“No, he did something right.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After dinner, the team decided to settle in the living room and get to know little Bruce. 

Everyone could tell by the smile on his face and his animated demeanour, that he was excited about being himself with his family. Tony and Natasha sat on the big couch near the window the former had his eyes on Bruce, the latter had her eyes on Clint. The archer was sprawled over the rug by the fireplace. Thor was laying length ways on the love seat; his feet dangling over the edge and his arm hanging near to the floor. Attached to his hand was Bruce; sat on his Daddy’s lap. Steve himself had his back up to the couch, bouncing his little one as he played with his new Uncle’s strong hand. 

Steve sighed and chuckled a little at the bizarre picture they all made. Bruce’s carefree giggles were music to his ears. Between the little bounces, Steve could feel that Bruce was squirming slightly. He tucked an errant curl behind his baby’s ear and leant in close. 

“Do you need to go potty, Bruce?” Bruce’s squirming increased as he dropped Thor’s hand and turned to his Daddy with a blush on his face. He turned around fully in his lap and leant in to whisper something in his Daddy’s ear.

“You want me to help you get changed? Alright, hey I know. Why don’t we all go for a swim?” Bruce’s eyes lit up at the suggestion and looked to the other members of the group pleadingly. Although not all of them were thrilled with the idea of a swim before bed, one look into the little’s eyes and they couldn't deny him anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony's indoor pool on one of their private floors was, of course, luxurious. The rectangular shaped pool had a temperature control; allowing for the user to alter the temperature to their own tastes. The tiles of the pool itself shone a brilliant blue, making the bottom seem endless, small golden square tiles lined the outside and glimmered whenever the soft light hit them. The room itself was spacious, but not so much so that the pool seemed lost in the middle. Stylish waterproof beds lined the outside of the pool; one of which Tony was sprawled across.

The door to the small women's changing area slammed shut as Natasha was the last to enter the pool. Her luscious red hair was tied up away from her face in a bun. She wore a stylish black one piece with missing side panels stretched across her midriff. She certainly looked better than the rest of the group who all wore dorky swim shorts; the worst of which were Tony's Ironman pair.

"Started without me, eh boys?" She said with a smirk at their wide eyed expressions and dove gracefully into the deep end.  She swam a good quarter of the pool until she resurfaced with a light inhale. She made her way over to Clint and Steve who were sitting on the shallow steps with Bruce. 

Clint, as usual, was wearing a pair of loud Hawaiian shorts that reached mid thigh; whereas Steve wore a more modest pair of blue and grey trunks. Bruce had on a pair of black swim trunks and was fascinated with the way the light shimmered off the tiles and reflected back into the water; giving it an almost magical glow. 

"Natasha! I am most pleased you have decided to join us." Thor boomed, his voice echoing off the walls. "It has been a long while indeed, since I have swam with my fearless comrades of battle! Although these 'shorts' I have been supplied with make me yearn for the freedom to swim nude." Thor plucked at the drawstring at his red waisted shorts.

"There will be no loose paraphernalia in my pool, Thundercat! Keep your ass covered!" Tony yelled as he glared over the rims of his tinted sunglasses. 

Following his loud exclamation, Tony found himself to be the victim of a tidal wave of epic proportions, from a swift sweep of the arms by Steve.

"What gives? Rude!" Tony squawked, peeling his damp shirt over his head to cannonball into the direction of the wave.

"We don't say 'ass', sweetheart. That's a bad word." Steve cooed to his boy who was still giggling at the big splashes.

"Uh-oh! Bad word, Unca' Tony!" Bruce pointed a pruned finger at the culprit.

Tony then erupted into a swirl of dramatics commencing with a wide eyed expression and a large gasp. 

"You're right, honey. I said a bad word. What should my punishment be?" He swam in front of Bruce and sat on his haunches, the water reaching just below his arc-reactor.

"Um... Um... Race with Daddy?" At that Steve smirked and Tony gulped.

"I think that's a brilliant punishment for Uncle Tony, Brucie." Natasha grinned. "How about Uncle Thor and Uncle Clint stand at either end of the pool and we can wait with Uncle Clint too. That way you can give the winner a big hug!" At that Bruce squirmed in his place on Steve's lap and reached for Natasha. 

As soon as he was passed over to her, Natasha felt a peace come over her which she hadn't felt in years. The water aiding in his weight distribution she perched him on her hip while everyone got into position. 

Thor and Clint were opposite each other on either side of the pool-lengthways- with Tony and Steve were in the water in front of Thor.

“Ready… Steady… GO!” Bruce and Natasha shouted. Both men set off in a flurry of movement. Steve had the advantage of speed but surprisingly Tony seemed to be holding his own regarding endurance. once they had passed the half-way mark, it appeared that Steve was the all out winner; taking home the gold to cheers of ‘Daddy! Daddy!’ when Tony sped out in front of him. Not being beaten, Steve doubled his efforts and they both reached Clint at the same time.

“Well then, honey. Who won?” Steve hoisted Bruce up and onto his shoulders, droplets of water dripping from his springy curls. 

“Both won!” Bruce crowed.

“Everyone’s a winner!” Clint yelled and dove in right by Tony, causing him to simultaneously slip underwater and drag Natasha down with him. When everyone resurfaced, their laboured breathing was interrupted by the echo of laughter bouncing off the walls. 

They all played in the pool for a while longer, Steve showing everyone how to perform the perfect handstand underwater, until they were all exhausted. They all got out and reached for their respective towels.

“I know it’s late, but how about a movie to end this family night?” Tony suggested, tying his towel around his hips and heading towards the door. 

“Are you sure, Tony? Those bags under your eyes couldn’t get any heavier.” Clint bent down to pick up his towel from the floor.

“Well, if I were you bird-brain, I’d consider changing your name. For someone who boasts 20/20 vision you should have seen that I came first!”

"Hey! I'll have you know I excel at everything I take part in, my vision is 20/20 Tin-man!” Clint hollered from the other side of the pool and then flung his towel towards the engineer. Tony quickly dodged it and darted towards the door; Clint hot on his heels.

“No running!” Steve reminded, feeling like the father of a whole legion of littles instead of just the one. Steve and Bruce were the last to leave the pool room, calling on J.A.R.V.I.S to turn out the lights after Steve double checked to make sure they had everything.

What he didn’t see however, was the crackle of energy and piercing green eyes pooled with tears as the door clicked shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go. Everyone knows! I hope this was ok. I've been a bit off my game for a while and I'm sorry if it seems a little muddled. Anyways... Baby Loki in the next Chapter!!!!!! :D x
> 
> As always, lovelies, Comments and Kudos would make me smile if deserved. Xx


	15. A Flash of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns from a trip to Asgard and Steve has a strange dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, I'm so glad you're all enjoying it. Well here we are... BABY LOKI!!! FINALLY!!  
> This is quite a long chapter so I probably won't update again till next week as I haven't written anymore. 
> 
> I'm still in a bit of a strange place mentally so if this doesn't read right or seems rushed please tell me before you abandon or boycott it and I'll try and fix it. 
> 
> This chapter contains a dream sequence which will be in italics. So if it sounds disjointed, its supposed to.
> 
> Enjoy darlings x

It was several quiet weeks after Thor had found out about Bruce’s little secret. Tony reached for his fourth cup of coffee when J.A.R.V.I.S sounded.

“Sir, I feel I should inform you that Mr Odinson has returned and has just landed on the terrace.”

“Cool, J. Let him in.” Tony rose, coming to greet his guest while Steve and Bruce filed into the kitchen upon hearing the announcement.

“Comrades! I come with news. Where are Lady Natasha and Clint?” Thor made his way to one of the kitchen cupboards, in search of pop-tarts.

“Natasha’s got a meeting with Fury and Clint is… actually I have no idea where Clint is. I could call him.” Steve reached for his phone.

“No! It would be better if Clint did not hear what I have travelled to say. He is still healing from the death of Agent Coulson and I fear this would only set him back.” 

“…Yeah about that… Thor, buddy. There’s something we didn’t mention when you found out about Br-” Tony broke in, but Thor continued. 

“For it is Loki, He has escaped his cell and therefore his punishment. I did not mention this the last time we spoke as I assumed I would locate him, but I have not. I do not know where he has gone but I imagine he will come here. He does not take being bested well, and I fear he shall come for revenge. He would prefer death than being subjected to the wrath of the Allfather yet again.”

“Wait, I get that the guys a psycho and everything but... surely your father was a little lenient with him?” Bruce knew he was in no position to talk of merciful fathers, but with the way Thor was talking, he was curious.

“Father never had time for Loki’s foolishness. Their relationship had always been… strained. If not for my mother I fear Loki would’ve been fatally punished centuries ago. When we spoke last, he gave me the impression that he had not been acting of his own volition.”

Steve didn’t know if it was his new-found fatherhood or his usual benevolence but his blood boiled at the thought of Loki’s treatment. The more Thor explained, the more his heart went out to the trickster. Yes, he had killed and had destroyed New York but he couldn’t help but agree with Thor. Loki acted like a man desperate to be stopped. Steve will never forget the look in his eye just before he and Thor were swept up back to Asgard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Steve lay in bed that night all he could think about was Loki. He couldn’t place it, but he had a sudden wave of protectiveness wash over him for the God. Everyone deserved a second chance, and if Loki was as tortured as Thor detailed he was, then he needed care. He smooshed his pillow into his face and gave a great sigh. He sounded crazy, just because he was Bruce’s Daddy didn’t mean he had the right to treat everyone as his child. This was getting out of hand, Steve missed his little boy. It had been weeks since Bruce had been little. Maybe Bruce didn’t want that anymore, that was fine, but Steve still felt a loss. He put his pillow back behind his head and tried to relax into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A flash of green streaked across his vision. Blinded by its sudden appearance, Steve gazed around the landscape. The ground was dry and cracked, revealing the magma of its core underneath. It appeared the whole planet sang with the clatter of hammer on metal and the sizzling of forges._

_His movements were stilted and sluggish, as if he were drunk. He could hardly hold his head up and barely had the energy to try._

_Suddenly, the air was tainted with a forlorn wail sounding so desperate and lost that Steve’s very soul gave a lurch._

_“I run, I run across the dark fields. I run, I run but not far enough-never far enough. Not safe, not for them nor me. Need to keep him safe, need to keep him safe.” The incoherent stammering caught Steve’s ear and he followed it. A thick green fog descended in front of him. ‘This lost soul must be in here.’ Steve thought as he pressed onwards._

_“Hello? I’m here to help! Come here! I’ll help you.” Steve reached his hands out in front of him aiming to grasp whoever needed his help._

_“Help? I have no help, we have no help, there is no help here. Just a child, just a child, running free from his chains who should not still be able to draw breath. The shame! The shame of the man who is the child who holds the wolf, who holds the wolf.” The frantic babbling reached fever pitch as Steve saw a figure through the thick fog. He reached out and grasped a hand so cold it almost burned, but he did not pull back. He felt the fog engulf him, slip down his throat and constrict his movements, just as he opened his mouth to scream, he locked the gaze of his green-eyed ward._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve gave a mighty gasp as he came to. He startled when he realised that tears were staining his cheeks. His mind was obviously working overtime if his subconscious was making up horrific dreams like that. He took a deep breath and sat up in bed. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He stood in front of the sink and looked in the mirror. His pyjama top was stained in sweat and tears and his eyes were bloodshot. He splashed some water on his face and turned off the light, heading back into the bedroom. It was at this point when J.A.R.V.I.S startled him out of his reverie. 

“Excuse me, Captain Rogers. But there is a matter of great urgency and delicacy that requires your… expertise in the pool area.” Steve frowned at that, J.A.R.V.I.S rarely paused in his explanations. 

“Okay, J.A.R.V.I.S, what’s going on?” Steve started for the elevator, pushing the button for the gym’s floor when he was in there. 

“I feel any explanation I would offer would only bring confusion.”

“Is Tony on his way?”

“No, sir. I was about to report to Master Stark when upon further inspection, the threat is not as dire as I first supposed. More than this, I cannot say.” Steve willed the elevator to go faster, when finally they arrived on the floor. The elevator doors opened and Steve walked through the various gym rooms to the pool at the farthest end of the corridor. 

As he approached the door he could hear the rustle of clothes and the sound of bare feet on tiled flooring. He opened the door slowly, cursing the fact that he hadn’t brought his shield. He peered in head first, to try to get a glimpse of the intruder. He stepped fully into the room when he laid eyes on who it was. Loki, The God of Mischief was pacing around the parameter of the pool, he was bent low murmuring to himself, Against all of his training, Steve approached. His soft footfalls fell on deaf ears as soft whimpers were interspersed between garbled phrases similar to those in his nightmare.

”J.A.R.V.I.S how long has he been down here?”

”I recorded an energy spike a few weeks ago and it would appear to correlate with the energy signature that he is emanating. With all of the issues with the intruders after young Master Bruce, I had only just rescanned all of the private floors. My apologies that this had not been caught sooner.” Steve nodded and continued his approach with caution.

“Loki? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be back in Asgard? Does Thor know you’re here?” His words seemed to be ignored but when Thor’s name was mentioned, the god’s head snapped up.

“What do you know of Thor? Is he here? Where am I? I want to go home!” Loki scrambled towards Steve, calling out his brother’s name in attempts that he’d save him from this foreign place. 

Steve was confused. This was obviously Loki, but mentally he seemed to have regressed. Similar to Bruce, The Loki, Steve was acquainted with was locked inside Loki's mind while his childlike counterpart roamed. This made Steve momentarily consider whether everyone had a potential to regress. Perhaps Bruce was not as alone as he thought. He attempted to get to Loki to escort him to a holding room where they could get answers.

He did not see, however, the towel that had been left on the floor a few weeks previous-why it had not been tidied, Steve did not know. In his haste Loki’s feet, already bloodied and cut, tangled in the towel; causing him to trip and fall backwards into the pool. Before he hit the water he let out a screech allowing a wave of water to enter his mouth. Instead of brushing himself off with the grace of a prince, Loki seemed only capable of panic and frantic movement. As he dipped below the surface again without returning for air, Steve dove in and caught the frail figure by the waist, dragging him up and onto the side. The whole thing was over in a matter of moments. Steve scrambled to get Loki sat upright and gave him three hard thumps on his back. Water spewed from the God’s mouth, followed by a torrent of coughing. After a few moments of panting from both men, blue eyes locked on green. Loki’s mouth opened and closed a few times, he was clearly in shock from what had just happened. Just as Steve extended a hand to place on the God’s shoulder, Loki drew in a sharp breath and vanished.

“Shit! J.A.R.V.I.S where did he go?” Steve jumped to his feet and rushed for the elevator, he was soaked to his skin, but that was the least of his worries.

“I believe he is on your floor for some reason, should I alert the others?” A rush of relief flooded through him at this news, although Steve was baffled as to why.

“No! That’s fine J.A.R.V.I.S I’ll handle it. I’ll let you know if I need a hand. Something isn’t right, I don’t think Loki’s as big of a danger as we first thought.” 

Steve’s mind raced as he made his way back up to his own floor. He searched the living room and the kitchen when he caught sight of damp footprints heading to his bedroom, which he entered. He was just about to call for J.A.R.V.I.S when he heard a quiet splutter. He turned and was once again confronted with the dull gaze of green. He would forever be haunted by those green eyes, he had been for weeks. Loki. He looked truly pathetic. Wearing only a dark green torn shirt and black pants, Loki’s pale skin was littered with cuts and bruises. A pool of water and blood lay beneath his feet and Steve caught a very strong smell of urine. Loki’s eyes pierced him, tears ran continuously down his cheeks but he made no sound. Steve was alarmed that Loki cried silently with his eyes wide. It must take a long while to learn that no-one is going to come if you cry. Steve held both his hands out towards him and knelt in front of the God. 

“Loki? Hello. Do you know who I am?” Looking in Loki’s eyes, Steve was struck with a certain familiarity. The God was looking at him, exactly the way Bruce did in his little headspace. 

Loki thought really hard. He knew the man’s face but couldn’t recall where. Glancing around the room, he realised he did not know where he was. The man in front of him made him feel so safe and cared for that Loki knew he could only be one person. The few kind words he had been offered from the man, was more than he had been given at home. Mummy loved him but Father looked at him differently to his big brother. He remembered moments of the man looking after someone like a child, he associated that with a strong feeling of longing that always made him sad. If this man was as kind as his words then maybe Loki could trust him. However, he didn’t want to say incase he was wrong and the man might punish him, or worse, leave him on his own. He shook his head, his damp greasy curls fanning over his face at the frantic movement.

“That’s alright, I’m Steve. I know this might seem really scary, but you’re safe, okay sweetheart?” Oops that just slipped out didn’t it? Steve could feel himself swell with his fatherly instinct to protect the shivering form in the corner. He reached out to touch his hand and then his forehead. He was freezing. Loki flinched at the gentle touch. Curling in on himself he began to beg.

“No more, please. Please Dada-sir! I’m sorry. Mercy! Mercy! My wolf. I need help for my friend and I will go!” Although the words were adult the voice was very little. Steve was concerned, Loki didn’t seem coherent enough to know what he was saying so he let the ‘Dada’ go. However, his eye was drawn to something caught in Loki’s clutches. It appeared to be a stuffy of a wolf, it was clear it had a rip in it as all the stuffing was falling through pale fingertips. 

“Shh, shh. It’s alright, Loki. I’ll help, do you want me to help your wolf? He looks like a very strong wolf, does he have a name?” He managed to get Loki to give him up with a whimper.

“Fen-Fenrir.” A soft voice hiccupped. 

“Oh, what a lovely name. I’m going to sew him back up for you, wait here.” Steve rose with the wolf in his grasp when a hand shot out and caught his ankle.

“It’s alright, love. I’m not leaving, you’ll be able to see us the whole time. I’m just getting a needle and thread from the nightstand.” He was pretty sure that Loki wasn’t old enough to follow his words, but he kept up the comforting monologue regardless. He returned to Loki’s side and showed him the needle. This was perhaps not the best course of action. As soon as the light glinted off the needle, Loki’s eyes went wide again and all colour drained from his face as he frantically covered with mouth with his hands. Steve felt worry spike through him, did Loki think he was going to stab him or something, he placed the needle down beside the wolf and grabbed his cold hands.

“Shh, Loki. It’s fine, I’m not going to hurt you or Fenrir, I promise. I’m just going to make his boo-boo better? Wouldn’t you like that? Then you can give him a big cuddle.” He brushed a tear off a sharp cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. He gave Loki an encouraging smile which was tentatively returned, although not as brightly. Steve talked Loki through what he was doing and then when he was done, placed the wolf in the boys arms. Loki started crying as soon as his friend was back with him. He had missed him, and that bad person had ripped him all up. 

“Oh deary-me! Why the tears, sweetheart? He’s alright, I promise. And you’re going to be okay too. You’re going to stay with me right here and I’ll take care of you. Would you like that?” Steve felt like this was his destiny. In the broken form on the floor, Steve could see that Thor was right; Loki was not at fault.

“Okay, I think we should get you out of those cold clothes. They look a bit icky and not very comfortable. We'll get you cleaned up.” Steve rose and held out his hand to Loki. Loki just looked at the outstretched hand and then raised both his arms, in a similar way that Bruce did when he was little.

“You want to be held? I can do that.” Steve smiled. He hoisted the boy up with ease. Despite being just over 6-foot, Steve was frankly alarmed at how light Loki felt. He was just skin and bones. He carried Loki, to the bathroom, stripped him and then sat him in the bath as it began to fill. He got down onto his knees so he was eye-level with the boy and began to hum as he washed him. Taking great care to avoid hurting him, Steve took stock of Loki’s injuries. He was disgusted that any father could sentence their son to this, regardless of what they had done.

Loki was dozing in the tub when Steve scooped him up, and deposited him onto of a towel on Steve’s bed. Steve quickly rooted through his closet to find the bags he had placed there weeks ago. He felt guilty about using things he bought for Bruce, with Loki, but it was clear that Loki needed them more at this moment. He brought out the diaper supplies, a pacifier and the starry onesie that he’d bought. It would be a little short in the arms and legs but it would do for now. He leant over Loki and tapped him on the cheek to get glassy eyes to focus on him. 

“Alright sweetheart, I’m going to get you dressed now and then you can go to sleep but I need you to stay awake for now.” Loki felt the crinkling of a wrapping around his crotch, the Midgardians had called them diapers and he had always been curious. He lay there placidly as he was diapered and then put in a fluffy one-piece garment. It was very warm and cosy. Before Steve got him settled he placed a plastic teat at his lips which he began to suckle on. It was remarkable soothing. He had to ask Steve the only question that mattered.

“Are you Dada? C’n I called you Dada?” Loki asks. He so very much wanted a Dada as his own wasn’t ever nice to him, he had to call him ‘Father’ and ‘Your Majesty’ because he wasn’t wanted like Thor was. Maybe Steve didn’t want him to intrude, he already had one child-Loki doubted he wanted to be burdened with another. 

“Yes, sweetie. I’m your Dada. Is that okay?.” Steve smiled, he was glad that Loki had gotten used to him so quickly. He was curious whether this was now going to be his permanent state or if he regressed from adulthood every once in a while, like Bruce. Loki needed rest, Steve certainly wasn’t going to ruin that rest with his stupid questions. He will give Loki what he needs tomorrow; whether that be a shoulder to cry on or someone to shout at. 

He let Loki shuffle down in his bed and sat down on the chair in the corner. He kept watch, not because he was afraid of Loki, but he was concerned about his state of mind. He had obviously been tortured and souls who are trapped in a corner become desperate. 

“Goodnight, Dada.” Loki closed his eyes with a soft sigh and snuggled into the bedclothes.

“Goodnight, Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... what did you think? ;) I neeeeeed to know :) At the moment my plan is for Bruce to be a toddler and Loki more infantile but that might change.
> 
> Comments and Kudos would be spectacular if deserved my lovelies. xx


	16. Unaccompanied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce suddenly regresses after a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darlings, I apologise!! I have neglected you and this story for far too long! I AM BACK, BABY!! This is only a short chapter as I'm right this second (3:02AM) sat in my uni kitchen alone while everyone is in bed trying to write the end of it. I can hear Big Ben out of the window chiming at me to get a move on. EXPECT ANOTHER UPDATE TODAY OR TOMORROW. Pinky Promise! :P x
> 
> As always... Enjoy.

Bruce rinsed the beakers his latest test had been running in and set them by the side of the sink to drip-dry. He turned and leaned against the counter with a sigh. In the last few weeks he had been spending more and more time in his lab. Steve had certainly come looking for him at first, but following orders for him to liaise with other S.H.E.I.L.D agents around the country, he had been away more often than not. Bruce had mixed feelings about this. On the one hand he was glad that Steve could take a break from constantly paying Bruce attention, but on the other hand… he really missed his Daddy. 

Bruce was all wound up, Steve had returned that morning but the two hadn’t had a chance to take a few minutes. His evening had taken a dark turn following the conversation of Loki that morning. The issue of abusive fathers brought up a lot of unwanted feelings for Bruce, all he wanted to do was curl up in his Daddy’s arms and cry. He held it together though; Steve looked so tired… and Bruce was such a burden. It shouldn’t be fair for Bruce to cling to Steve the whole time just because he’s been a wreck without him. While Bruce had certainly found acceptance in his other team members, they did not approach him with anything age play related unless he and Steve were already deep in their respective head-spaces. Perhaps they weren’t comfortable with him and were only participating when they did because Steve told them to.

Before Steve had found out about his regression, he often needed another outlet for his frustration that wouldn’t pump up his blood pressure. He wandered. At Night. An activity that he hadn’t needed to perform due to his indulgence elsewhere. Wandering the corridors of the Tower made Bruce feel at peace, well more than anything else he’d tried up until that point. If anyone saw him it was easy enough to explain away that he was trying to tire himself out before sleep, usually it was Clint who came across him. 

Bruce straightened from his slouch over the counter. He had been daydreaming for almost 15 minutes and decided that he should at least attempt a few hours sleep. He asked J.A.R.V.I.S to save his progress and shut down the lab for the night and proceeded to the elevator. He stood almost in a daze as the elevator reached his floor. He stepped out and headed for the bedroom. Rummaging through his closet his eyes briefly wandered over a t-shirt that Uncle Tony had made him that was orange and said ‘I love to Science with Uncle Tony!’. He hadn’t put it in the washing basket and he must have forgotten about it until now. He tore his eyes away from the discarded garment and laid his head on his pillow in an attempt to sleep his sorrows and loneliness away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**“You are a Goddamned monster!!” *SLAP***

_“BRIAN! Leave him, please. Not him!”_ *Glass Shattering*

**“Shut up, BITCH”** *CRACK*

_“He’s only little!”_ *SMASH*

“...M-Mommy?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sweaty salt and pepper curls flew in every direction as Bruce shot up in bed with a whimper. Tears cascaded down his ruddy cheeks and he made no attempt to stop them. 

“M-M-Mommmmmmy?” Little Bruce wailed, hoping against hope that his Daddy was in the room with him; he wasn’t.

Bruce quickly got to his feet, dressed only in a t-shirt and his boxers, he dashed to the door, his room becoming too small for him to be comfortable in. As his footsteps quickened, so did his breathing until he was outright panting through the corridors of one of the common floors typically used for team nights. 

He wanted his Daddy. It was nighttime and he didn’t have his blankie and it was really dark and scary. Tears rapidly filled the little one’s eyes as he searched the floor for his Daddy. He didn’t want to call J.A.R.V.I.S for him as he didn’t want him to feel like he had to come and tend to Bruce. If he happened upon his Daddy all on his own though, then that would be ok, he thought.

His bare feet slapped on the black tile as he approached the TV room. The door was slightly ajar with a beam of light spilling into the darkened hallway. Bruce quietly crept up to the door and peered in. There was someone sat on the couch with a laptop but Bruce’s sleep addled and nightmare altered brain couldn’t clearly make out who it was. He pushed the door open further and slowly made his way around the room to get a better look, keeping close to the wall as he shuffled. Suddenly, the figure on the couch resettled into a comfortable position causing Bruce to see who it actually was. Even with clamping his hand over his mouth, Bruce failed to suppress his squeak of fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Short but sweet (I hope) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed- Hope I haven't let you down- Hope you'll tune in for more (MUCH MORE).
> 
> As always lovelies, Comments and Kudos would be loved and cherished if deserved. xx


	17. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce stumbles into Coulson who redirects him to open arms.

Bruce flinched upon being noticed and made himself even smaller when a frowning Coulson stood up and went to approach him. 

“Dr Banner? Is everythi-.” Phil looked over Bruce, in particular his brown eyes swimming with unshed tears. 

“Bruce? Do you know who I am?” Phil said, a little louder than necessary. 

Bruce reflexively startled and reached up to subconsciously cradle his cheek as if it had been slapped all over again like in their first meeting. He scuttled backwards until he hit the doorframe, frantically nodding and holding out his unoccupied hand as a first line of pitiful defence.

Phil made a quick and succinct assessment of the situation and pondered on how to proceed. Clearly, Bruce was in his little headspace and the warning Steve had given him had outlined his boundaries on the matter; he should not be alone with ‘little Bruce’.Why wasn’t Steve with Bruce? As far as he was aware little Bruce wasn’t allowed to wander on his own, especially at night or barefoot.

“J.A.R.V.I.S? Is the Captain available, I think he should be informed about Bruce’s whereabouts?” The reply came very quickly- almost suspiciously quickly. 

“I’m afraid Captain Roger’s is er-busy at the moment, Agent. My apologies but I cannot elaborate any further.”

That was strange, although he doesn’t know why he’s surprised concerning Stark’s sentient creations. Someone had to take carafe the kid. If Roger’s found out that Coulson had been with him, even briefly, he would fear corruption had befallen his baby. He wracked his brain for a solution; Clint. The blonde agent was pissed at him but he knew about Bruce now and he’d be able to handle it right?   
F  
If not, he’d take him to the Captain, who he hoped to God he wouldn’t have to disturb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the fuck do you want, Coulson?” Clint glared at the Agent stood in his doorway with pain and betrayal in his eyes. Phil said nothing but pulled a silently sobbing Bruce out from behind him by his forearm. 

Clint immediately dropped to his knees and cooed at the upset little boy stood in front of him in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. He shushed Bruce quietly and brought him up onto his hip; the kid weighed nothing. His softened gaze, hardened and he turned it towards Coulson, with steel in his voice he demanded an answer. 

“What did you do to him?” Prepared for this question Coulson instantly fired back his defence.

“Nothing! Clint, I swear I just found him wandering the halls!”

“On his own? I doubt it. He’s only little!” He hissed. At the last three words Bruce’s trembling increased to outright shaking with a pitiful rasping whimper. Clint clutched him tighter and began to rock and turn in the doorway.

“Bruce? Honey, are you hurt? Can you tell me what happened?” Uncle Clint tried to pry the little guy’s face from his neck but it seemed stuck fast. 

Clint awarded Coulson one more disgusted glance before slamming the door in his face with his foot and turning back inside his apartment with the little treasure on his hip.

He was at a loss, it had been years since he’d adopted any kind of parental role within ageplay and he was terrified of doing the wrong thing. With one more sniffle from the bundle in his arms though, all of those thoughts went out the window and he focussed on seeing little Brucie smile again. He walked him around his living room for a few laps until the sobs had quietened to whimpers and sniffles. He reached his calloused hand up to his soft hair and started a gentle soothing rhythm. 

“Now then, baby. Can you take some big breaths for me, please? In… and out. In… and out. Well done! You are such a clever boy” Uncle Clint praised after a few more reps. He sat down on the sofa and swivelled Bruce onto his lap to see him clearly. He dried Bruce’s ruddy tear stained cheeks and wrapped his arms around him when he noticed a small shiver wrack his frame. 

“Okidokey, buddy. Now I don’t know why you’re on your own but I think we should call your Daddy.” Just as Uncle Clint reached for his phone, Bruce shook his head.  
“N-no! Daddy tired… busy.” Clint cocked his head to the side then and gave Bruce a look that screamed that he was too tired himself for this shit.

“Bruce, don’t you think your Daddy will want to know where you are? Won’t he be worried when he wakes up and you aren’t there?” Bruce shook his head again and gave a sad little sigh as his eyes dropped to the floor.

“Not playing… Daddy been away. H’d b’d d’eam.” He rubbed his eyes tiredly, basking in the warmth of the lab he was sat on and the arms wrapped around him. 

“Oh.” Clint dumbly replied. He was pretty confused. Bruce was very clearly deep in his headspace which was very worrying if Steve hadn’t eased him into it. In his experience it was rare for someone to slip so deep without any help from a partner. As far as he could tell, Bruce had obviously had a nightmare and had woken up little. This was a problem. Not only for Bruce’s mental state but for Steve. A little should have a clear schedule and rituals to make sure that when they do begin to wind down from adult to child, they have an easy drift rather than a swift drop. It was similar to sub care in many BSDM practices. As Steve had been away for a while, provisions had obviously not been made for Bruce to be little- not that he was aware of anyway, unless Bruce had just refused and pushed and pushed himself until he crashed. 

With a heavy sigh he readjusted his grips on Bruce, who had fallen into a light doze while Clint had been doing all his thinking and mentally scolding of Steve and the team. He began to hum a lullaby so as not to startled Bruce when he began to talk to him.

“How would you feel about a bath? Do you like baths? I seem to remember your Daddy telling me you were quite the little ‘Waterbaby’.” Clint finished with a grin as he quickly tickled the slight pudge at Bruce’s waist. 

With a giggle, Bruce placed his thumb in his mouth and nodded with a smile around the digit. 

“Then let’s have a bath.” Clint trotted to the bathroom at a slow gallop- much to the amusement of the little one, who squealed even as he was put down on the counter while the bath began to fill. 

“Well lets get you out of those cold clothes, you must’ve been sweating. Poor bud.” Clint tutted as he pulled the t-shirt over narrow shoulders and messy curls spilled over his eyes. 

Bruce peered over Uncle Clint’s shoulder to look at the bath while he was getting undressed and was a tiny bit disappointed at what he saw.

“Awww.” He softly huffed.

“What, is everything ok?” Clint turned and followed Bruce’s eye-line to the tub.

“N-no toys?” He softly whispered, scared to look at Uncle Clint incase he would get told off for being rude.

“Sorry, buddy.” Clint chuckled. “I don’t have any tub toys right now, but what if we buy some for our next sleepover, huh?” He reassured as he placed the boy in the bubbly water. 

Before getting distracted by the funky bubbles, Bruce paused and looked up at Uncle Clint.

“S’eepov’r?” He said drowsily; the lavender bubblebath having the effect that Clint had intended.

“Yep, this is what this is, sweet-pea. You sleep over at someone’s house, you play games and eat cookies and watch movies. Haven’t you had a sleepover before? They’re really fun.” Clint’s heart gave a painful squeeze at the forlorn head shake that we witnessed. It was tragic the things he was deprived of when he was growing up. He soaped up a washcloth and began scrubbing the wriggly toes of his equally wriggly bath inhabitant.

“I think that tomorrow we should have another sleepover and do you know who I bet would love to join us? Auntie Tasha! What do you think?” Little Bruce’s eyes widened both at the exciting offer and the gasping tone that Uncle Clint was using. 

“YE! P’EASE!!!” Bruce screeched, slapping his hands on the surface of the water, splashing soapy water all over the walls and a dripping Uncle Clint who was bright red from giggling.

“Well I’d say that’s a plan then! You are so cute, bud.” Clint ruffled the dump curls and bundled Bruce out of the bath and into the towel. The little one was still practically vibrating with excitement and could barely stay still enough to let Uncle Clint dry his feet off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, stay tuned lovelies and Comments and Kudos would be amazing if deserved. xx


	18. Sleepover part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint tries to settle Bruce down while battling familiar reminders of his past heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry!!! I haven't abandoned this or my other fic at all!! I've been busy and I thank you all for your support, patience and love for this fic, I love and appreciate you all. I've finished my first year of University so I'm free for the summer. I guarantee there will be lots of updates from now on! Please keep reading this and Steve's ABCs aswell as the other fics I'm planning to write. 
> 
> This chapter gives us a little more insight into Clint, I was going to make it one huge Chapter but I figured that as I've just finished this section I should put it up ASAP so you don't lose interest.  
> Anyways there is LOTS more to come, my lovelies. Enjoy xx

As Clint walked from his bathroom to his adjoining bedroom, he failed to hear the following footsteps from his little guest. He turned to find Bruce and what he saw almost melted his heart into a giant puddle of goo. 

It was clear that he was very tired. Bruce stood wrapped in a purple fluffy towel in the doorway, swaying from side to side slightly with a loosely clenched fist rubbing his eye. He looked like a lost puppy who didn’t want to be stepped on or in the way. 

Clint took one look at his ‘nephew’ and decided on a course of action. Slowly; so as not to startle the little guy, Clint took Bruce’s unoccupied hand and in a swift but careful movement, scooped up the scientist until he was securely on Clint’s back. He felt Bruce snuggle into the age of his neck and his arms tighten into a more comfortable position. He walked over to his bed and placed Bruce, still wrapped up warm in his towel, onto his bed. 

Clint did a quick sweep of the parts of Bruce that he could see that weren’t covered, checking for bumps or bruises. Steve had mentioned that little Bruce was clumsy and God knows the scientist was always knocking into shit around the Tower. It was pretty funny, but not when Bruce was little; he was as fragile regardless of the reality of his ‘appropriate’ age. As far as he could see, the little boy was unharmed. For this, Clint was eternally grateful; he didn’t fancy a trip to medical this early in the morning with this young a Bruce on his hip. (Plus he was pretty sure that Rick wasn’t on duty anyways and there wasn’t another appointed Dr, Steve had okayed for little Bruce.) Relieved that such a trip wasn’t necessary, Clint moved over to his drawers to get something for Bruce to wear to bed. He pulled out an old pair of underwear that would have to do; despite all of his sweating, Bruce hadn’t had an accident during his nightmare, so Clint hoped that he wouldn’t now that he was safe either. 

Although Bruce was definitely lighter than Clint, he was slightly broader in the shoulders; Clint couldn’t find a shirt for him to wear to bed, and he’d be damned if he let the poor guy shiver himself to sleep. Clint moved over to his wardrobe; maybe he’d have something old in there. He skimmed past many shirts on hangers and some that had just been thrown into a crumpled heap. He sifted through his clothes looking for something warm and appropriate. He chuckled as he flicked past the ‘sexy’ apron that Tony had specially made for him that said; ‘Don’t kiss the cook, we all know where he’s been.’ There was a T-shirt that Thor had gotten him while shopping with Natasha in the city which had Big Bird on it- he secretly loved it but out of principle he didn’t wear it in public. There was also the pants that had a huge rip down the left side, when Steve had mistake a plastic spider for a real one on Clint's pocket and freaked the fuck out. He grinned, the things that he loved most in his wardrobe were things either bought or ruined by his family, he felt at peace here. 

A large yawn snapped Clint out of his reverie and he turned to his little house-guest. “Sorry, bud. Uncle Clint was away with the fairies there. How about we get you changed and into bed, huh?” Clint smiled at the tired little giggle that Bruce let out at Clint’s strange description of daydreaming.

He turned back to his selection of clothes and reached the end of the rack. Clint’s heart was suddenly hurting, his shaking hand retreated and pulled with it something he hadn’t seen in years. A red and green space-rocket, fleecy onesie. He brought it to his face: a slow inhale and a deep breath almost swept Clint away to another time and another place. It had been cleaned of course, theres no way he could smell- no, it was still to painful to dwell on.

Another snuffle launched him back to the present and he froze. Can he do this again? _Should_ he do this? One glance back to the bed sealed his fate; how could he not?

He brought the onesie over to the bed and lay it next to Bruce. The boy was dozing peacefully on the bed, his thumb in his mouth. He carefully dried the rest of Bruce off and slipped the boxers on quickly. Discarding the towel with Bruce’s dirty clothes, he turned back to the task at hand. 

Even just looking at it, it was clear that the onesie was far too big for Bruce. He eased his sleeping charge’s arms and legs into the sleeves, rolling them up so they sat comfortably on wrists and ankles respectively and began to do up the poppers. With each snap Clint’s smile grew as Bruce’s nose twitched with each sound. Steve sure was lucky to have this little guy, they all were, but Steve the most. Steve was the one that Bruce ran to if he needed a hug or wanted to play. Of course they’d all played with Bruce and were all trying really hard to cement the familial bond they all so desperately craved, he just hoped they would all become closer soon. 

With Bruce warmly ensconced in his sleepwear, Clint encouraged him under the covers with a few light pats to his bum. 

“Up we go, Honey. Into bed, yeah?” Clint threw back the covers and covered Bruce when he was settled, making a show of tucking Bruce in and making sure he was snug. Bruce gave a soft giggle and with some effort, managed to free one of his hands, reaching out. 

“Unc- Clint?” A soft voice hesitantly asked.

“Yeah?” He replied, coming closer to the little fleecy bear in the bed and clasping the warm hand. 

“A’e you a angel?” The boy was slowly drifting into better dreams but he had to tell Uncle Clint something.

“Am I an angel?” Clint repeated back; he’d been called a lot of things in his time but ‘angel’ had never been one of them.

“You my angel. L’ve you.” Bruce declared matter of factly before he succumbed to sleep. 

Clint was frozen in place. This little boy had just securely weedled his way into his heart and he was here to stay forever. A single tear slipped down his face and onto his knee. He could do this. Despite the heartbreak he’s had before, he can do this. 

Clint carefully rose from the side of the bed and grabbed his StarkPad and padded to the living room. He didn’t want to leave Bruce for too long but he had some things to do. 

First of all he sent a message to Steve, he knew he had just gotten back from a S.H.E.I.L.D and even though in Clint’s opinion he should’ve checked on Bruce before now, there was often more than one side to a story. He let their Captain know where Bruce was, gave him a quick run-down of the situation and stated that he would take care of Bruce for the next few days to coax him back into a routine. He hoped he didn’t come off a preachy or rude, that wasn’t his intention. He knew that there must be a good reason that Steve wasn’t with Bruce and trusted the Captain and J.A.R.V.I.S in their judgement of the situation. It’ll be nice to have Bruce around for a few days, he thought. With that thought he sent a quick message to Tasha, telling her what was going on and inviting her to a sleepover for all of tomorrow and the next day, she’d be as excited as he was to spend the next few days with Bruce; just like old times. With that fleeting thought, Clint’s last message was to J.A.R.V.I.S asking for a myriad of supplies for what they’d need for their sleepover. Caring for a little was hard work but he loved it and he wanted to be prepared, the three of them were going to have the best time. The list included toys, movies, food, games as well as things for Bruce’s care such as diapers, pacifiers, clothes that would actually fit him and his comfort items. 

With all of that done, Clint switched off his StarkPad, left it on the coffee table and wandered back into his bedroom. Bruce was right where he’d left him all tucked up in bed, he hadn’t even moved. Clint reclined on the bed on the opposite side of Bruce, as soon as his head hit the pillow a bundle of fluff curled up to his side and a palm was placed on his chest, right above his heart. 

Just as he was drifting to sleep, Clint was sure of one thing; _God_ he missed being a Daddy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
J.A.R.V.I.S monitored his charges. Sir was the only one awake in his workshop. Everyone was finally asleep. There was very little that could surprise him, the bonds his family were making did not surprise him in the least. What did surprise him was the fact that there was so much his family didn’t know about each other; insecurities and fear were a poison that had been administered by their own families years previous but they were healing each other under his watchful gaze. J.A.R.V.I.S dimmed the lights in Captain Roger’s room and reflected upon how everything was going to change due to the unexpected occupant in his room. He surmised that the next few days were going to be interesting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was ok and that you're pleased that you got an update alert for this. Expect more... much more! 
> 
> As always, darlings; Comments, Kudos and Subscription would be lovely if deserved. xxx


	19. A Brief interlude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finishes a project and discovers a new arrival at the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've neglected this. I've been reading some other Avenger Age-play series for a few days and I enjoy them so much, I realised that if even one person enjoys this then an update might brighten their day? 
> 
> Thank you all so much for bearing with me. I'm worried no-one wants to read this anymore so if this doesn't get much interest I may stop for a while but I hope to carry on! just don't want to waste anyones time. I enjoy writing this and I enjoy your comments and love! You're all lovely and I wish I could give you all a big hug!
> 
> I was thinking of starting a tumblr for my works but I don't know :/ what do you guys think?
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy sweeties! x

Tony had just finished up his schematics for the final touches for little Brucie’s floor. He couldn’t be happier with the way it turned out. The whole project was classified, not even Steve had managed to sweet-talk his way in. It was as much of a surprise for Steve as it was for Bruce. He asked J.A.R.V.I.S to save everything for him as he headed to the elevator. 

He pushed the button to Cap’s floor and used his own override code. He walked into the living room and called out for Steve.

“Hey, Steve! I need those things we bought at that ‘little’ store the other week. You took ‘em after I forgot to put them away and I’m going to put them on Bruce’s floor. It looks amazing by the way, I can’t wait for you- Oh hey, there you are. Why are you all flushed? You’re not getting sick are you?” 

He placed his hand of Steve’s forehead after he rushed out from the direction of his bedroom. 

“Nope, all clear on fever. Unless… have you got someone in there?” He smirked, trying to peek over Steve’s shoulder.

“No, nope Tony there’s no-one in there. What were you saying? Oh, yeah, Bruce’s floor. That’s neat. Is it all done? Can you show me. Come on lets go now.” 

Steve grabbed Tony’s wrist as he rambled and pulled him in the direction of the elevator. Tony easily slipped his grasp and jogged to the bedroom. He crept in, expecting to find a naked bedmate but instead was met with one God of Mischief in a starry onesie sucking a pacifier. Tony blinked a few times and tried to comprehend what he was seeing. Steve grabbed his arm and quickly yanked him back into the living room with a surprising amount of force.

“What the fuck is this? Is this something that you do now? Grab volatile men and put them in a diaper to exercise some freaky Daddy kink? Jesus, Steve that’s Loki!”

“I know it’s Loki, Tony! I’m not stupid! Goddamn it will you just let me explain! He reached out to me. In a kind of dream he was screaming for help so I grabbed him. Next thing I know I’m waking up in bed and J.A.R.V.I.S said someone was by the pool. I went to investigate and it was him! He fell in and when I pulled him out he vanished. I came back up here and found him slouched in the corner sitting in a puddle of blood and urine. What the hell else was I supposed to do! He’s regressed! Like Bruce was. I would never take advantage of someone like that, Tony. How dare you?”

“J! New rule! When you know some freaky God is taking a swim in my building you let me fucking know! Do you understand me?”

“Implicitly, sir.” 

“Smart-ass.” Tony sighed. “Alright, fine. So what’s the deal? Is he crazy or is this like Bruce?” 

“In all honesty, I have no idea. He doesn’t seem all there but I doubt he’s dangerous. You cannot tell anybody Tony. We have to keep this a secret. I’m gonna see what kind of mindset he’s in when he wakes up but I don’t think that’ll be for a while. He’s been tortured and neglected. He’s covered in cuts and bruises and I don’t know the last time he had a meal was. This is cruel Tony, I can’t just cast him out. If he needs help then I’m going to help him. I would appreciate you’re co-operation on this. He’s been hurt, when he was somewhat coherent he was clingy, more clingy than Bruce. Whatever torture he’s endured, I think he’s had years of trying to get used to it. You heard Thor… his father didn’t take well to his ‘foolishness’ and I have some inkling concerning his remedy for such foolishness.”

“Shit, Okay. I’m sorry for yelling but even you have to admit, this is kind of crazy. What are the chances that Loki would be like Bruce?”

“I know, it’s strange but… When he looked at me, it was exactly like Bruce was looking at me. There was such open trust in his eyes, you wouldn’t believe it. He didn’t know who I was but he opened up far too quickly considering I was a stranger. Either he was so starved for affection that he latched on or he was familiar with what we did with Bruce.”

“But how is that possible? We haven’t seen him in almost a year! Even then, we didn’t know about Bruce. He was locked up in Asgard or God-knows where.”

“I don’t really want to leave him but I need out of this apartment for a while. I’ve had rough couple of hours and I need a distraction.”

“I’ll offer you a distraction, Oh Captain, my Captain.” Tony purred.

“No Tony, Stop it. Why don’t you show me Bruce’s new floor? I really am excited to see what you’ve done. J.A.R.V.I.S you must tell us immediately if Loki’s condition changes.”

“Ofcourse sir, although my scans show him in a deep REM cycle which he will likely not wake from, for some time.”

“Cool, now seriously J. I do NOT want that crazy son-of-a-bitch running about my tower. So keep us posted.” Steve thumped him for that, giving him a reproachful glare. 

“That’s enough, Tony.” Steve rolled his eyes at the engineer. They both headed for the elevator. 

“Floor Gamma, J. If you please.” Tony placed his and Steve’s thumbs on a panel and explained when he saw Steve’s frown.

“It’s so that only me, you or Bruce and get in. We don’t need anybody snooping about in here, for now. Like the name? I thought it was pretty funny.”

“Yeah, Tony. Pretty funny.” Steve humoured him, he couldn’t really focus on what he was saying, he had bigger things on his mind. He made a mental note to check on Bruce after his little adventure to Floor Gamma. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Weak little runt!**

_You are no son of mine._

**Hated. Feared. Unwanted. Unloved.**

_Magic again, Loki? A victory on the battlefield is won with strength not trickery!_

Dark whispering voices muttering inside Loki’s head mixed with the sneers aimed at him in his youth. He tossed and turned in his sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwuahahahaha You thought you were going to see Bruce's play floor?! NOPE! Not yet. I love to tease ;) We'll get there eventually.  
> I hope you enjoyed it?  
> Again, thank you and as always, Comments, Kudos and Subscriptions would be lovely if deserved! xxxx


	20. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Loki awakens without Fenrir a terrifying nightmare induces a horrific reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve pissed a lot of you off for not writing more Loki and I’m sorry for that. I'm always disappointed for not updating more so I didn't want to rush the story or anything. I thought maybe no-one was interested but I read back some of your comments and I'm so blessed to have such a wonderful response. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. x

Loki was falling. His body contorted into all manner of horrible shapes that even the most skilled dancer would wince at. As he tumbled through the thick fog, with no clue as to where he was or when he would inevitably come to a bloody stop, he fought to right himself. Although he couldn’t see anything, he could feel the presence of something trying to grab him. It was strange, it wasn’t a solid being; it couldn’t be grabbed or pushed away. Like a wisp of smoke, it followed him in his descent, enveloping Loki, clawing its way down his throat. The trickster’s hands covered his mouth, not only trying to keep out the sinister force surrounding him, but to repress the inevitable scream that was forcing its way out.

Wait… Fenrir… his wolf! Where was his wolf?! His hands scrambled in the air in front of him; jarring his movements during his plummet even more. 

With his hands no longer on his mouth, the presence took full advantage, engulfing Loki in a searing state of pain. As his hands still frantically searched for the familiar fur, which he wouldn’t find… he screamed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lights flickered in the elevator, it stopped as a tremor went through the building.

“J! What the fuck was that?!” Tony wrenched open a panel on the far side of the mirrored elevator and brought up a display to reroute the trip. They had literally been in there for no more than 20 seconds when a faint noise could be heard echoing down the elevator shaft, followed by the flickering. 

Steve instantly knew something was wrong. His ears were ringing from the broken sound emanating from what he assumed was his floor. He had to get back up there. 

“Tony… get me back to my floor. Now.” Steve’s voice was eerily calm but it was belied by his shaking hands. 

“Yeah, I’m workin’ on it, Cap. Got bigger things to worry about right now.” Tony mumbled fiddling with the display and arguing with J.A.R.V.I.S. The elevator sprang back into life and opened its doors on Steve’s floor. The Super Solider darted out and ran out of view of the inventor, who just realised he was now alone. 

“J?! Seriously what the hell?” His fingers never stopping their incessant tapping.

“I believe that, Captain Roger’s has the situation in hand, sir. It would be wise to check my security data to ensure we have no been breached, although I do not believe the risk of that is high.” 

Upon hearing the tortured noise coming from the floor, Tony decided to give Steve an opportunity to fix the infant God’s tantrum. He headed for his lab, he didn’t want to take any risks with J.A.R.V.I.S’ systems, seeing as Loki slipped through undetected. He’d check that everyone on the private floors was ok after he made sure they were physically safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Steve reached the bedroom, the screech -for it couldn’t have been regarded as anything else- tapered off into a flurry of sobs. He stopped short of the door, took a deep breath and calmly turned the door knob and walked in. What he saw broke his heart. 

Loki was sat in the middle of rumpled bedsheets with his knees drawn up to his chest. His starry onesie was slowing soaking up his frantic tears as he struggled for breath. His hair was all tangled with his hands nestled deep within the strands harshly. The stuttering sobs spoke of a bone deep sadness, a misery that no living soul should know or suffer, never mind an infant. 

“Loki? You’re safe. I’m h-“ At the sound of Steve’s voice Loki’s head snapped up and scrambled across the king size bed for him. 

Steve caught him and stood frozen, Loki was whispering a string of sentences to himself but with the sheer bone crushing force Loki was exuding on the soldier’s ribs, he couldn’t make it out. He managed to coax Loki to lessen his hold with a solid and steady pressure on his limbs to get him comfortable. He sat on the side of the bed, cradling the 6 foot baby to his chest as he cried his whole world away. 

“Now then, my little lamb. What’s the matter?” He set a steady rhythm of taps and pressure on Loki’s back and legs, something that helped Bruce calm down when he was upset. After a minute Loki’s grip slackened to a point where Steve could lean back and look him in the eye, after sweeping back a matt of raven black hair. His mouth was still moving very quickly, but there was little sound. 

“Fenrir, Fenrir, Fenrir. Fenrir. It’s going to get me. Protect him, let them take me but protect him. Not safe. Not Safe. Bad.” Loki repeated this several times over before Steve actually understood everything that he was muttering. 

From where he was precariously perched on his bed, Steve craned his neck to catch a glimpse of a lonely wolf laying on a discarded pillow on the left side of the bed. He gathered Loki closer and stood, speaking in low tones while he retrieved the stuffy and placing it in his arms.

“Alright, love. I know what you need. He’s here. You’re nice and safe, the both of you. I won’t let anyone hurt you, ever. Shhhhh, Loki. Take a deep breath for me, sweetie.” 

His hand swept up and down Loki’s frail back as he shook -out of fear of his nightmare or relief for his stuffies return- he’s too thin, Steve mused as he settled back on the bed again. He rocked back and forth for several minutes until the ragged breaths turned into soft huffs. He leant back, keeping steady pressure as his charge flinched, and looked into the green orbs before him. His pupils were wide, similar to how Bruce is when he drops. He managed to catch his eye and gave a soft smile.

“Hi there, baby. That was a bad dream, huh? Are you feeling better?” Loki nodded and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, adding the last few tears to the mess of fluid already staining his black sleep shirt. 

“You not talking today? That’s ok. Sometimes I don’t like to talk either.” He stood and began to sway his way into the living room. As he did, J.A.R.V.I.S, ever the gentleman, pulled the blinds and dimmed the lights to a warm glow. 

“Dada? Sowwie” Loki mumbled into his wolf’s fur. Steve sat on the couch and positioned Loki so he was sitting on Steve’s knee, facing his saviour. A large hand gently lowered the wolf from his face and wiped the remnants of tears away from the blushing cheeks.

“Oh, there we go! You do have a voice… and what a lovely voice it is too.” He tickled under Loki’s chin to earn a giggle. “Now then, you have nothing to apologise for, love. You had a bad dream right? Can you tell me about it?” Steve tried to get the baby to open up but at the mention of his dream, fresh tears formed in Loki’s eyes so Steve dove in with damage control. 

“I’ll tell you what, why don’t we go and get changed out of these snotty clothes” he gestured to his shoulder, earning another soft giggle. “And then… what would you like to do?” He rose from the couch and they headed back to the bedroom, chatting to the boy the whole time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daddy was so nice. Loki sat and watched as he helped him change into sweats. The blonde giant had such a calming demeanour and he knew just what to say. 

Loki was happy here. Which was good. He was happy, which he hadn’t been in a long time. He also hadn’t felt this warmth in his chest for centuries. His heart felt content.

Daddy carried on talking to Loki while he did everything, sometimes narrating what he was doing, and other times suggestions about what they could do. He was so lucky to have ended up here. He was sure that the evil was coming for him; it would find him, it always did. But for now, he could enjoy the peace and warmth with a smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Steve slipped socks onto a pair of much too cold feet, he stopped his stream of chatting and looked at his charge. Loki looked… pensive, he must be thinking about something, he watched for a few seconds until Loki seemed to come back to himself with a smile for Steve, which was gladly returned.

“What would make you feel better, little lamb?” Steve murmured into the raven locks as he pulled the boy close for a cuddle. He looked down and felt cold hands fiddling with the hem of his collar on his t-shirt. He watched as Loki, transfixed by the fabric twisting in his fingers as he compared it to the fabric of his beloved wolf, began to hum under his breath.

“Tactile little fella, aren't you, huh? I know what we’ll do, hopefully it’ll settle you enough for a nap.” While the last part was Steve mostly talking to himself, Loki still let out a little whine at the mention of a nap and shook his head.

“No n’p, Dada. p’ease.” Loki huffed with a frown. 

“No? Alright then. Well Lets sit on the sofa and we can cuddle, that sounds nice, yeah?” Steve bounced him slightly and sat on the far end of the sofa until he moved his legs up to sprawl the both of them across the entire thing. He arranged Loki so he was laying on Steve’s chest, his ear over his heart and softly began to do what his Ma used to do for him to keep him calm; sing. Before he began he felt a twinge of sadness and regret in his chest, he should be doing this with Bruce. He only did this for Bruce and he felt almost as if he was betraying him but, this song would calm not only Loki’s dreams but his own.

He could feel the hitch in Loki’s breath every few seconds which would doubt be there for a few hours, God knows it took him long enough to recover from a nightmare, never mind a little, and that scream! God, that scream would haunt Steve for the rest of his days. He lay back, closed his eyes, smoothed his fingers through the baby’s hair and began to sing softly. 

_Though the days are long,_  
_Twilight sings a song,_  
_Of a happiness that used to be,_  
_Soon my eyes will close,_  
_Soon I’ll find repose,_  
_And in dreams, you’re always near to me._  
_I’ll see you in my dreams…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As he rocked in a soothing rhythm, Steve thought back to the look Loki had given him when he had woken. Loki looked deeply into Steve’s blue eyes and Steve had felt his soul latch onto a little for the second time in his life. This was going to be the death of him. He had to find Bruce and tell him he loved him and give him a cuddle. As he hadn’t been alerted to Bruce ‘aging down’ since he had been back: he assumed Bruce must be doing science in his lab, or sleeping; he hoped he was sleeping, catching up on the rest he so desperately deserved but never seemed to get. He would leave him be for the day, there was a feeling in the back of his mind that he should check on his baby, but he doubted the baby he currently held would let him leave, even for a moment. How was he going to do this? He was going to need help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. I hope you enjoyed this and hopefully I can update again soonish.
> 
> The song is 'I'll See You in My Dreams' written by Isham Jones and Gus Kahn which is an old song which when sung as a lullaby I thought was nice. Anyone have any better suggestions? It’ll be Loki’s lullaby that calms him the most?  
> Thank you for your patience lovelies.
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Subscriptions would be lovely if you feel they're deserved.xx


	21. The Sleepover- part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce spends the morning with his Uncle Clint and Auntie Tasha and the weight of having a loving family hits Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys. First of all... I am so sorry for not updating anything sooner. I got a new job and its just been manic but I finish work for two weeks for Christmas on Thursday so I figured today would be as good a day as any to get an update out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and still read this fic even though I haven't updated it in a while. I haven't abandoned any of my fics, its just that inspiration hadn't been striking me until now.

Bruce awoke to the sensation of being warm. He took a deep breath and sighed. He didn’t even remember getting to bed last night, he must’ve been so exhausted, he wondered where in his research he had left off. He brought his left hand up to rub at his still closed eyes when he was smacked in the face by a long sleeve. He frowned and peeked at what he was wearing; everything came back to him in a flash. 

He jolted with the realisation of where he was and what had happened and with that, he toppled off the side of the bed with an ‘ooof’. Panic was already setting in, while Clint knew about his little side, he felt so embarrassed that he had imposed on one of his closest friends. He gathered his limbs and abundance of fabric he was swimming in and headed for the bedroom door. He wanted to apologise, he _needed_ to apologise. As he slipped through the door into the hallway, he could hear Clint in the living room and he wasn’t the only one he could hear.

“-e was alone? And he isn’t hurt?”

“God Tash, it was so sad. I’ve never seen anything so upsetting since- well… y’know.” Bruce saw Clint rub the back of his neck in thought as he caught the eye of the red-head. 

“Hi there, baby. How’re you feelin’? Your Uncle Clint said you had rough night, huh?” Natasha came over an took both of Bruce’s hands in hers giving them a squeeze, she had the softest smile on her face. Bruce’s breath started to hiccup, thinking of his nightmare last night as he tried to answer.

“I-it was b-d dream.” He stuttered as his face crumpled and tears started to fall down his cheeks.

“Awwwww, honey no don’t cry.” Clint gathered the three of them into a hug and let the little boy sniffle for a minute. He shared a look over the salt and pepper curls with his partner. She returned his look and then pulled out of the hug to look at the boy’s face. “Oh no, that sounds really scary but I bet I know what will make you feel better.” Tasha whispered the last part into Bruce’s ear, making him halt his whimpering. 

“Yeah?” He whispered back.

“Yeah.” Natasha nodded. “I know for a fact that whenever I have a bad dream, Uncle Clint makes me his special ‘nightmare busting’ pancakes and I feel all better! D’ya think we should ask him for some? I bet he’d whip us up some really fast.” Tasha’s stage whispers made Clint grin which he hid when Bruce glanced over his shoulder at him. 

“N-no. Don’ wanna be burd’n.” Bruce mumbled trying to get himself to calm down. His friends did not sign on for this, he needed to calm down, apologise and go back to his floor. 

At hearing this, both adults each took one of Bruce’s hands and led him over to the couch where he was sandwiched between the two spies. 

“Now you listen to me, bud.” Clint began, lifting the little’s chin so he could look him in the eye. “You are _nobody’s_ burden, especially not ours. Your Auntie Tasha and I would love to spend the day with you and have a sleep over. Daddy loves you, Uncle Tony loves you, Uncle Thor loves you and we love you, sweetpea. We wouldn’t do this if we didn’t want to.” Clint let that sink in for a minute while Tasha rubbed big circles up and down his back. 

“It’s true, baby boy. Now, dry those eyes and lets have some pancakes, yeah?” Tasha and Clint gave the boy one last squeeze before they herded Bruce into the kitchen. 

Tasha sat with Bruce at the table while they watched Clint comically collect all the ingredients necessary to make pancakes. He dozed, listening to Uncle Clint’s cooking commentary with a giggle as Auntie Tasha played with his curls as he leant into her. Before long, the kitchen began to smell delicious and Bruce’s stomach made a big growl, making Tasha gasp.

“Did you hear that, Uncle Clint? I think our young Mr Banner here is very hungry. I bet he could eat a hundred pancakes.” She said with another gasp.

“I did indeed. Such a loud growl from such a small tummy!” Everyone had noticed how skinny Bruce was and the team made it clear that they didn’t want Bruce to waste away. 

Bruce giggled. “Not a’hund’ed!” He squeaked from behind his hand much to the delight to the adults in the room. 

“No? Well alright then, come and wash your hands and then we can eat.” Clint began plating up breakfast while Bruce rinsed his hands half-heartedly- he really wanted to see what made Clint’s pancakes so special. Auntie Tasha caught him by his long sleeve as he tried to get to his plate at the table. 

“Hang on there, Road Runner. I didn’t see a lick of soap on those hands, try again.” He was herded back to the sink with a huff. He hated washing his hands; there was so much cool stuff to do and see rather than wasting your time washing hands. He kept this thought to himself and thoroughly if quickly, washed his hands and sat down expectantly. 

Clint smiled at Tasha’s mother-henning and finished plating up the pancakes and set the feast on the table. There was chocolate chips and chocolate sauce and so much fruit Bruce nearly fell off his chair in surprise. When his plate was finally put down in front of him though, he just stared. Clint gave Natasha a wink and went to get some juice to set on the table before he himself sat down. On everyone’s plate was a pile of green and purple pancakes in the shape of Hulk. He was a little misshapen but it was definitely the Hulk with a big smile on his face. Bruce turned his wide-eyes onto the adults at the table and shyly pointed at his chest. 

“M-me? Spec’al pancakes of me, Auntie Tasha?” He couldn’t believe it. His Auntie had said that Uncle Clint made these pancakes whenever she had a nightmare to make her feel better… and it was him!

Tasha placed her hand on top of the little’s. “That’s right, honey. It’s you! No matter how bad my nightmares get, Uncle Clint and I know that you and Hulk will never let anyone hurt us, because you’re such a good boy.” Tasha explained while Clint nodded with a smile. 

Bruce’s heart was hammering in his chest, he shuffled out of his chair and walked around the table to Clint. He threw his arms around his Uncle, narrowly avoiding knocking his cup of coffee onto the floor, which Tasha swiftly moved, and sobbed. 

“Oh no, did I do it wrong, Bruce? I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Clint cried while pulling the boy onto his lap and shushing.

“N-no! Thank you, Uncle Clint.” Bruce said with a blinding smile once he had calmed down a little. Clint and Tasha shared a relieved chuckle and got the boy situated back into his seat and let him have as many chocolate chips as he wanted. He happily munched away while his heart was singing; his family really loved him! 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast they all settled on the couch to watch a movie. Bruce picked Finding Nemo because he loved looking at the fish, even the grown ups had to admit it was beautiful to watch. They made a note to take little Bruce to the aquarium soon, the little would lose his mind being that close to the fishes he so loved. 

After a while the little boy started squirming in his place on the couch. The two adults recognised the action well. Clint knew this could be a sensitive thing for some littles so he approached the question with caution.

“Bruce, honey? Do you need to use the bathroom?” Clint asked gently. Bruce looked at Clint from under his eyelashes and shyly nodded.

“That’s ok, Good job for telling me.” He stood and pulled Bruce up from the couch while Tasha paused the movie, no doubt they wouldn’t be very long. 

They walked into Clint’s bathroom as Clint stood outside the door to make sure he was ok. “I’ll just be out here, Bruce.” 

“M’kay.” He heard the little chirp. Clint let his mind wander while waiting for Bruce. It felt good to have a little around again. He wasn’t sure if he’d get over his heartbreak from the last time around. He and Natasha had worked hard to accept the Avengers into their family and to learn that a little was among them, was the best news they could’ve asked for. 

Bruce just finished washing his hands when he went out to meet Uncle Clint at the door. He was feeling very little today and asked for a cuddle as soon as he saw the archer. 

“Awww, you alright bud?” Clint asked, worried that the little boy had had an accident or something.

“Mmmhmm. Unca’ Clint?” Bruce asked nervously, this morning had cemented in his mind that he was safe and accepted with his family but he was still nervous to ask this particular question.

“Yeah, bud?” Clint replied, brows furrowing at the sound of the waver in the little boy’s voice.  


“Um… I’s little. Don’t wanna mess. Diaper?” Bruce spoke quickly from behind the fingers shove in his mouth. 

“You want a diaper? That’s ok, I think we can manage that. But I haven’t got any down here, Bruce. I can go down to your Daddy’s floor to get one if you’d like?” The supplies that Clint had ordered had not reached the Tower yet, despite the expedited delivery he’d paid for. With a hesitant nod Bruce held out his hand for Clint to take. 

“You wanna come too?”

“Wanna give Daddy a hug then let him relax.” Bruce wanted Steve to have a break, he looked so tired recently, besides, he was having fun with his Auntie and Uncle. 

“Alright, bud. You’re such a good boy for telling me, and I’m sure your Daddy will love a cuddle from you.” He said with a smile and clasped the little’s hand.

Clint hadn’t heard anything from Steve regarding his message, he assumed he was sleeping off the mission still. It was strange that he hadn’t enquired about Bruce and J.A.R.V.I.S was being cryptic enough, but he figured if something was really wrong outside of the Captain catching some z’s then he would’ve been told. They wandered back into the living room.

“Hey, Tash. We’re just going to run down to Steve’s floor to grab a few things, ok?” Tasha was still lounging on the couch with the tv remote in one hand and a nail file in the other. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. You wanna wait here with me Brucie?” Bruce shook his head and upon seeing the flash of hurt on his Auntie’s face he dashed over to give her a quick hug.

“I need to go give Daddy a quick hug. I be’s back!” Bruce said with a nod. Tasha, taken aback by the sudden tackling hug from Bruce, just laughed and bopped him on the nose lightly. 

“Okay, honey. You go do that and I’ll wait here for you and Uncle Clint, okay? Say hi to your Daddy for me.” She said with a wave as the older of the two huddled the little one into the elevator.

Natasha sat back with a sigh. She loved Bruce and missed having someone look up at you with such a look of adoration and innocence that you swear nothing will happen to them. That’s the ideal. The ideal that Steve has, he has no idea how lucky he is. The pain he and Clint went through when they lost… No it wasn’t worth it getting upset over again, Bruce will be back in minutes and the last thing she wanted to do was set him off into another round of tears. He’s had enough tears in his life already. They were going to have a busy afternoon of movies and games, she was determined for the boy not to cry for at least one day.

If Natasha was sure of one thing it was this; God she missed being a Mommy. She sighed a small sigh and brought her mind back to happier things.

“J.A.R.V.I.S? Can you pull up-“

“CODE GREEN. CODE GREEN. FLOOR 52 IS IN LOCKDOWN.” A loud crash and glass shattering broke the peaceful silence. Natasha was already bolting to the staircase to Floor 52; Steve’s floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! As always. My apologies. There should be an update within the next two weeks so if you're still enjoying this fic then I'll carry on! Again, my apologies for the lack of updates.
> 
> As always my lovelies, comments, kudos and subscribes would be lovely if deserved. 
> 
> If I don't update in time for the 25th (hopefully I will) then consider this my Christmas present to all you lovely readers! :) x


End file.
